Eveil et enfermement
by xipeek
Summary: Pas envie de sortir...Vraiment? Quand les mots libèrent, au sens propre comme au figuré...Mais sans oublier les bienfaits des espaces clos!...GSR
1. Chapter 1

Sara arriva dans son appartement. Il était vide, deséspérement vide. Le long soupir qui suivit cette constatation resta suspendu en l'air, comme figé par ce lieu aussi impersonnel qu'intemporel. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et l'envoya négligemment sur le meuble de l'entrée. Les clés ne furent pas traitées avec plus d'égards. Quelques idées fugitives lui traversèrent la tête quant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de son jour de repos. Peut-être que, pour une fois, elle pourrait sortir un peu, profiter de cet hiver clément pour se balader, comme tout le monde.

Cela lui ferait du bien. Depuis quelques temps, un air fatigué, presque blasé s'était emparé de son visage pour ne plus la quitter. Excepté lors de rares moments, des moments qu'elle gardait dans une petite partie de son cœur pour les longues soirées.

Seulement elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Alors elle passerait sa journée cloîtrée chez elle et les seuls rayons de soleil qui lui effleureront le visage devront se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux. Elle était trop habituée à la nuit, à l'ambiance feutrée, intime qu'elle apportait. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, de voir du monde.

Résolue cependant à ne pas gâcher son temps en de vaines lamentations, elle s'avança vers la chaîne, effleura quelques cds du bout des doigts avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. _Beautiful Day_ résonna dans la pièce, réveilla son sourire. Après un instant de réflexion, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce doux moment d'éveil. Elle observa les rideaux, fit une moue qui lui donnait 10 ans de moins, et les ouvrit d'un coup sec. La lumière s'appropria la pièce comme un territoire qu'on conquit après des années de combat. La pièce rayonnait, la jeune femme également. Dans un élan d'inspiration, elle s'assit sur son canapé, installa son ordinateur en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux et commença à taper. Un soudain courant libérateur la parcourut et une pensée s'imposa. Elle aurait dû faire cela depuis bien longtemps. Exorciser _tout ça_. Ses envies, ses appréhensions, ses déceptions. Elle voyageait dans son esprit mais pour une fois, c'était elle qui décidait du trajet. Mettant des mots sur des impressions qu'elle ne se serait pas cru capable de définir. Ses doigts parcouraient cet intermédiaire sacré avec une habilité surprenante. Jamais elle n'avait écrit avec une telle frénésie et jamais elle ne s'était exprimée aussi librement. Personne ne lirait jamais tout ça, mais elle n'écrivait pas pour les autres. C'était pour elle, pour elle seule. Pour ne plus ressasser les mêmes pensées qui la rongeaient, pour ne plus garder des illusions inutiles au fond du cœur et qui la détruisaient chaque fois qu'elles volaient en éclat. C'était un grand ménage du cœur et de l'esprit qui, malheureusement, ne s'entendent pas toujours.

Une ombre de sourire vint accrocher ses lèvres avant de s'y installer définitivement. Ici, elle était le maître, elle contrôlait la situation. Elle se contrôlait ; et surtout, elle se découvrait.

Le soleil était à son apogée lorsqu'un grésillement se fit entendre par-dessus _With or Without you. _L'imprimante libéra cet ensemble de mots auquel la jeune femme avait enfin donné un sens. Elle regardait son chef d'œuvre quand le téléphone lui fit relever la tête. La sonnerie ne lui semblait même pas familière. En général c'était sur son portable qu'on la joignait.

-Sara Sidle.

-Ah, Sara, c'est vous, fit une voix hésitante.

-Grissom ?

-Euh oui, c'est moi. Hm…Je voulais juste vous demander si ça vous tentait d'aller déjeuner dehors…Il fait bon et, enfin, je ne sais pas si vous êtes occupée…

-Ah, dit-elle d'abord, prise au dépourvu. Parce que vous pensez qu'en dehors du boulot, je n'ai jamais rien à faire ? ajouta-t-elle faussement en colère. Son petit récit avait ajouté à sa voix une nuance d'assurance qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller.

-Non, non je vous assure mais…Bon, ça vous dit ?

-Passez me prendre dans une demi-heure, répondit-elle sans pourvoir s'empêcher de sourire au combiné- geste, elle en était consciente, parfaitement stupide. Vous voulez mon adresse ?

-Non, je l'ai merci. A tout à l'heure ! dit-il, enjoué.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander par quelle mystérieuse coïncidence il connaissait son adresse.

Et bien quoi, on ne peut plus changer d'avis maintenant ? Et puis après tout, ce serait stupide ne pas profiter de ce temps radieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Réalisant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une malheureuse demi-heure pour se préparer un minimum -quoi ? bien sûr que non elle ne considérait pas cela comme un rencard, même si c'était avec Grissom ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas être jolie ! Toutes les occasions sont bonnes- elle se rua dans la salle de bains avant d'opter pour une touche de blush et un rouge à lèvres pale qui soulignait sa bouche, laquelle s'étira en un radieux sourire. Elle fit un malicieux clin d'œil à son reflet et décida que sa chemise et son pantalon conviendraient pour cette fois. Elle eut à peine le temps de vaporiser une senteur fraîche et fruitée sur son cou que la sonnette retentit.

-J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle de la salle de bain.

En effet deux minutes plus tard elle attrapait son sac et sa veste et ouvrait la porte sur un Grissom….étonné, première constatation. Souriant, deuxième et plus étonnante. Aïe, crispé, troisième et véridique.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit-elle, mettant soudain en doute l'ardeur avec laquelle elle s'était préparée, peut-être inappropriée aux yeux de son boss.

-Hum…Non, non, tout va bien…, répondit-il sans conviction. Vous êtes…rayonnante ! ajouta-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Un léger « Merci » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Toute sa belle assurance venait de disparaître, balayée par trois malheureux mots…Mais quels mots !

Il s'écarta du seuil et l'invita à passer en tendant le bras :

-On y va ?

Elle s'avança sans répondre, tandis que son cœur enchanté luttait vaillamment contre sa raison, furieuse quant à elle de l'apparent trouble provoqué par la présence de son supérieur. Elle détestait les manèges. Pourtant encore une fois, elle avait décroché le pompon !

D'humeur feignante, elle décida de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Après tout, il était là pour ça non ? Pour éviter qu'elle ne dégringole les marches parce que son boss lui avait dit qu'elle était rayonnante ! Oh mon Dieu, il avait vraiment dit ça !

_(Glory BoxPortishead)_

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'un air blasé tandis qu'il la suivait de près. Une musique d'ambiance était diffusée à longueur de temps dans la cabine. Plutôt agréable. Surtout pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Dès que les portes de refermèrent, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Espace confiné, musique envoûtante, six étages à descendre. Et deux adultes dont l'un au moins ressentait une attirance évidente pour l'autre. La même idée leur traversa l'esprit à tous les deux. Fugitive, déplacée, mais si tentante.

« Allez, reprends-toi mon vieux ! »

Griss n'en revenait pas qu'une telle chose ait daignée s'introduire aussi sournoisement dans ses pensées. Des flashs s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes devant ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient soudainement dilatées. Il lui passait la main dans les cheveux qu'elle avait laissé évoluer librement sur ses épaules.

Il se retrouvait beaucoup plus proche et sentait son parfum enivrant.

Il approchait lentement son visage, effleurait ses joues du bout des lèvres, puis le coin de son sourire pour enfin s'en emparer avec douceur.

Il caressait ses lèvres douces en glissant ses mains dans les siennes.

Leurs doigts ne restaient pas longtemps entrelacés. Ses mains à elle venaient rapidement se joindre derrière sa nuque et accentuer la pression de leurs deux corps.

Il entrouvrait la bouche et sentait sa langue taquiner la sienne avec délice. Ses mains glissaient sous sa chemise avec une folle envie de l'arracher.

Il parcourait son corps brûlant, découvrait ses formes et sentait un faible sourire contre ses lèvres.

Puis elles descendaient lentement vers son pantalon.

Retentit un joyeux « ding ! » qui rompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées. De ses rêves…

Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler le coup de chaud qui l'avait assaillit et glissa un regard vers Sara. Elle paraissait aussi gênée, il aurait même cru percevoir un léger essoufflement dans sa façon de respirer. Mais non, c'était stupide, comment aurait-elle pu penser à la même chose…A moins que…

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pendant une infime seconde elle avait eu envie de se jeter sur les portes de l'ascenseur et de lui conjurer de ne pas ouvrir les portes, de repartir vers les étages sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais était-ce vraiment contre les portes qu'elle avait eu envie de se jeter ? Elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur sur elle, comme s'il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Elle se persuada que, malgré ses aptitudes hors du commun, il ne pouvait pas encore lire dans les pensées. La jeune femme remarqua néanmoins l'insistance certaine avec laquelle il observa ses lèvres avant de s'attarder quelques infimes secondes de plus sur ses courbes.

Se secouant mentalement, elle se força à sortir de sa transe pour franchir les portes de l'ascenseur. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce soir, elle prendrait les marches.


	3. Chapter 3

toujours dans le léger mais rien ne dit que j'y resterais ;)

merci pour les reviews! enjOy!

* * *

Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à la voiture, se remettant chacun de leurs troubles respectifs qui se rejoignaient plus qu'ils ne pourraient le croire. Elle n'avait jamais sentit son regard aussi insistant, aussi curieux et…désireux. Désireux d'en savoir plus, d'en voir plus même. Cependant elle s'empressa de l'oublier car il n'était pas question de s'abandonner à de telles rêveries une fois de plus.

Elle se limitait à une fois pas jour…

Le contact mit en marche l'autoradio et la voix de Bono résonna dans la voiture, amenant un sourire désabusé sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme. Son petit moment lui paraissait si loin, si irréel.

L'entomologiste vérifia que les portières étaient verrouillées, il ne s'agissait pas de réagir excessivement. La connaissant, elle pourrait très bien descendre de la voiture alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrêtés. Un grognement lui échappa malgré lui lorsqu'il réalisa la stupidité de sa pensée :

-Hm…

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Sara en lui glissant un regard lourd de sens.

-Désolé, ça m'a échappé…

Un silence gêné allait s'installer mais Grissom reprit à temps :

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…avoua-t-il.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Sara l'encouragea à continuer. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait permettre à son cœur de s'emballer, c'était peut-être quelque chose sans importance ! Cependant ledit cœur n'attendit pas son feu vert pour redoubler d'ardeur dans ses battements.

-Ecoutez …euh…Je pense que…Non, je sais, reprit-il, que vous n'aimez pas toujours…Hm…Laissez-moi le temps de formuler ça avec le plus de tact possible…

Ah. Son cœur continuait de battre violement contre sa poitrine mais le début de film qu'elle s'était fait disparu instantanément. Donc ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à entendre. Il dut remarquer la déception qui passa sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la moue qu'elle fit. On aurait dit une enfant à qui on annonçait que la sortie au zoo était annulée.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas méchant je vous assure !

Ne voulant pas la peiner davantage, il soupira et se lança :

-Ecoutez, je peux comprendre mieux que n'importe qui que vous aimiez rester chez vous plutôt que de sortir…euh…parfois. Mais d'après ce que je sais, ça fait plusieurs semaines que vous déclinez les propositions de vos collègues et…j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien de voir du monde…

-C'est Nick qui vous l'a dit, hein ? demanda-t-elle. A vrai dire elle était flattée de l'attention de son supérieur quand à ses fréquences de sorties. Et puis c'était Nick tout craché ça, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître là l'inquiétude de son ami. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien de bien méchant.

-Exact. Le fait est que, je me suis dit que vous refuseriez sans doute encore une fois s'il vous invitait à déjeuner…

-Donc… ? l'encouragea la jeune csi.

-Donc, c'est moi qui ai prit l'initiative mais…Okay, bon, j'aimerais beaucoup déjeuner avec vous seule, mais on va déjeuner avec les autres ce midi.

Boum. Un flot de pensées la traversèrent mais elle se contrôla suffisamment pour que rien d'autre qu'un faible « Okay » ne franchisse ses lèvres.

-C'est tout ? demanda Grissom d'un air soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je crevais d'envie de déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec vous ? Que je suis extrêmement en colère ? Que je ne vous ferais plus jamais confiance ?

Un sourire ironique vint remplacer l'expression de stupéfaction passagère qu'elle s'était empressée de masquer. Hors de question qu'elle lui laisse penser ça. Il devait voir qu'elle le prenait à la rigolade.

-Griss allons, ce n'est qu'un déjeuner ! Je me suis laissée embarquée c'est tout…C'est vrai que je ne sortais pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, alors non, je ne suis pas en colère. C'est d'ailleurs gentil d'avoir pensé à venir pour me tirer de ma tanière…Bon, alors on va où ? demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Elle tentait d'oublier l'enthousiasme hurlant qui la dévorait depuis leur départ de l'appartement. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Et puis elle avait toujours le temps pour les déjeuner avec Grissom. Il avait laissé entendre que ça ne lui déplairait pas alors pourquoi pas…Elle attendrait, encore et toujours…

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû penser que vous alliez être en colère. Enfin, vous savez, on ne sait jamais…Je ne voulais pas vous froisser vous comprenez ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié !

Et c'était vrai. Malgré déception certaine qu'elle ressentait, elle regretta soudain toutes les sorties avec ses collègues et amis. Au nom d'une prétendue tranquillité elle avait préférée rester chez elle, enfermée dans son propre mal-être. C'était une bonne occasion de se rattraper et elle était ravie que ce soit Grissom qui lui avait tendu la main.

-Alors, où ? reprit-elle.

-« Le Parisien » répondit-il avec un accent français qui la fit fondre. On retrouve les autres là-bas. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils me devront un verre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle leva les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ce n'était pas très délicat de leur part mais Nick et Greg ont parié que vous resteriez chez vous aujourd'hui également alors qu'ils proposaient aux autres un déjeuner. Je les ai entendu et ai parié le contraire. Ils m'ont dit que c'était mon affaire de vous « traîner hors de votre tanière » pour les reprendre. Mais je n'ai pas eu tant de difficultés…

A ces mots, un sourire satisfait et pourtant sincère s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

-Hm…Ne croyez pas que ce sera toujours aussi facile, répliqua-t-elle, moitié vexée par ce piège sournois, moitié ravie de le voir sourire ainsi.

-Ah…La vie est un combat, répondit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Nous y voilà…

-Quoi donc ?

-Les phrases Grissomiennes…

-A chaque circonstance la phrase qui la caractérise ! Ah, les autres sont déjà là, dit-il en voyant les voitures de Nick et Warrick sur le parking du restaurant. Catherine, Warrick et Nick sont sur une affaire, ils ne resteront pas très longtemps. Mais leur scène de crime avait besoin d'être « déverrouillée » à ce que j'ai compris, ils ont donc quelques heures devant eux…

-Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

les choses sérieuses commençent...dsl pour le brin de guimauve,gsr un jour,gsr toujours!

thX for les reviews! enjOy

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, quatre têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers eux. Etonnées mais souriantes. Sara sentit son cœur se pincer aux souvenirs de tous les refus qu'elle avait enchaînés quant aux propositions de ses amis. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien de les voir ici, en dehors d'une scène de crime et détendus. Heureux de les voir. Heureux de la voir. Ils s'assirent à leur table et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Nick se pencha vers Grissom et lui demanda d'un air très sérieux :

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-La paix dans le monde ? se hasarda l'intéressé, intrigué par cette question.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ! On a perdu, dit-il l'air faussement abattu en désignant Sara d'un signe de tête.

-Ah…Eh bien dans ce cas, je pense que je suis au bon endroit pour un verre de vin…répondit-il avec un fin sourire.

-Très bien ! Quant à vous mademoiselle, continua Nick en pointant du doigt la jeune csi, interdiction de passer 2 jours de suite enfermée chez soi pendant le mois à venir ! Sinon…

-Sinon ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

-Sinon, eh bien sinon c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher, de gré ou de force ! menaça-t-il.

-Hm…J'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Bon, pardon de couper court à votre règlement de compte mais je suis affamé ! intervint Greg.

-Il a raison le petiot, il serait temps de commander maintenant que tout le monde est là, appuya Catherine.

Greg tiqua à l'appellation et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répliquait :

-Je peux avoir du coca maman ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Oui, Sara avait définitivement eu tord de rembarrer ses camarades. L'ambiance s'améliorait au cours du temps, malgré toujours quelques tensions lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain.

Ils commandèrent puis Nick exposa la situation aux nouveaux venus. Ils travaillaient sur une affaire de cambriolage qui avait tourné en meurtre. Pas si extraordinaire en soi. Seulement c'était dans une résidence de luxe et les proprios étaient apparemment légèrement parano. Leurs portes d'entrées comportaient chacune trois verrous et la maison était truffée de systèmes d'alarmes. Mais ils gardaient tous leurs biens précieux dans un coffre au sous-sol. Un coffre aménagé. Car, leur avait-on expliqué, leur plan était –en cas de cambriolage- de se réfugier dans leur coffre et d'appeler la police. Parano et peureux. « Et on appelle ça vivre aisément… » soupira Catherine.

Le fait est qu'ils avaient trouvé de drôles d'insectes au rez-de-chaussée et aimeraient volontiers l'avis de leur boss là-dessus. Peut-être pourrait-il leur apporter des informations supplémentaires. Grissom, toujours avide de spécimens, accepta avec plaisir. De plus son affaire à lui était résolue. Ne manquait que le rapport qu'il s'empressa de remettre au lendemain, ayant pour une fois une raison valable.

-Sara, ça ne vous pose pas de soucis ?

-C'est mon jour de repos, je n'ai rien à faire ! s'exclama-t-elle, trop contente de voir les heures vides de son jours de congés se remplir.

Grissom vit le regard inquisiteur de son amie de longue date et ajouta pour répondre à sa question muette :

-Sara n'a pas de voiture, c'est moi qui l'ai amenée.

Catherine acquiesça sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire lourd de sens d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils prirent la direction de leurs voitures. Greg était avec Nick, Catherine avec Warrick et Sara avec Grissom. Ils suivirent Nick qui les emmenait sur leur scène de crime, à une soixantaine de kilomètres de là.

-Alors, c'était si horrible ? taquina gentiment Grissom.

-C'était très agréable. Mais ne vous attendez pas à entendre ce que vous mourrez d'envie que je dise ! répliqua Sara.

-Hm…Sans l'entendre je sais que vous le pensez, c'est largement suffisant ! dit-il sur ton de vainqueur. Le soleil vous va bien au teint, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Ledit teint ne tarda pas à s'empourprer sous le compliment. Que répondre à ça, hein ? Elle préféra garder le silence, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

Le trajet se passa entre bribes de conversation et silences. Mais pas un ne fut gênant, ou pesant. Non, ils profitaient chacun du bitume qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds pour réfléchir, pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées.

Arrivés devant la résidence, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sentir une vague d'envie les envahir. Juste avant de se souvenir de la résidence actuelle des propriétaires, ce qui les fit se sentir heureux là où ils étaient, finalement. Les serruriers avaient réussi à ouvrir tous les accès à la maison, et surtout au coffre, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. On entendit les portières de voitures claquer à l'unisson avant que les six membres de l'équipe ne se dirigent vers l'entrée principale. Trois d'entre eux avaient leurs mallettes à la main.

La porte était au moins aussi impressionnante que la maison. Ils franchirent le portail en fer forgé et entrèrent dans la demeure. La première chose qui les frappa fut les boîtiers d'alarmes alignés au mur. Puis vint l'éblouissement devant une merveille de l'architecture. La maison était une œuvre d'art à elle toute seule.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

bienvenue dans l'antre

thX pour les reviews and as usual...enjOy!

* * *

Ils se dispersèrent, chacun à la découverte d'une pièce. Le rez-de-chaussée était très vaste et l'évidence s'imposa. Cette maison comportait plus de pièces à elle seule que tous les lieux d'habitations des csi réunis. Greg explora un bureau à l'air austère. Très professionnel et impersonnel. Aucune photo sur le bureau, aucun tableau ni de décoration superflue. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il cherchait mais il cherchait quand même. Un indice, une preuve, une indication qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie des meurtriers. Après un instant de réflexion, il vérifia à nouveau les éventuels emplacement de tableaux. C'était un cambriolage ! Ou du moins c'était censé l'être, il était donc normal de ne pas trouver d'œuvres d'arts accrochées au mur. D'autant plus que devant l'impossibilité d'ouvrir le coffre, les voleurs avaient dû être extrêmement frustrés. Ils s'étaient donc sans doute emparé de tout ce qui pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur.

Cependant, plusieurs mystères planaient toujours autour de cette affaire. Primo, comment s'y étaient-ils pris pour entrer dans la maison. Et surtout pour en sortir…Deuxio, d'après la femme de ménage qui servait également de concierge, le couple certifiait qu'en cas de cambriolage, les flics rappliqueraient en moins d'un quart d'heure. Pourtant les voleurs avaient eu tout leur temps. Et tertio, pourquoi les proprios n'avaient-ils pas été se cacher dans le coffre comme prévu ? On avait retrouvé leurs corps près de l'accès au sous-sol.

Nick réfléchissait à ces questions en fouillant dans les placards de la cuisine. Rien de très intéressant mais il devait s'assurer que les voleurs n'avaient pas eu de petite fringale. Auquel cas ils auraient pu laisser des indices.

Warrick entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Une chambre. Une chambre d'amis à première vue. Aucune affaire, pas de vêtements dans la penderie ni de brosse à dents dans la salle de bain adjacente. Pas de photo, de tableau…Rien. Ils avaient trouvé un bout de peau sur la moquette dans l'entrée mais n'avaient aucun élément de comparaison. D'après eux, les coupables étaient deux. Au minimum. La première théorie expliquait le fait que les Hanson n'avaient pas été trouvés dans leur coffre. Les voleurs, ou meurtriers présumés, s'étaient sans doute fait passé pour des connaissances, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas pu pénétrer dans la maison. Ensuite ils les avaient menacés puis voyant leur refus catégorique d'abandonner la combinaison du coffre, ils les avaient abattu. Aucune trace de combat sur les victimes. Trois balles, deux dans la tête et une dans le torse pour M et Mme Hanson.

L'idée que l'argent ne préserve pas de tout, loin de là, s'affirma dans l'esprit de Catherine. Elle observait la salle à manger avec un sourire désabusé. Tout cela puait la mise en scène, le jeu. Rien dans cette pièce n'était naturel et pourtant, par un fait inexplicable, tout paraissait à sa place. En réalité, l'ensemble était plus proche d'un magazine de décoration de luxe que d'une pièce à vivre. Et en effet, c'était presque le cas. Le couple Hanson était « riche » -si tant est que ce mot ait un sens- depuis peu. Ils avaient dû acheter chacune des pièces de leur maison et n'avaient pas encore osé se l'approprier. Réaction plutôt prévisible, presque normale, mais si stupide.

Grissom entra dans le second bureau. Ce n'était pas son enquête mais il faisait son petit tour, à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose que ses collègues auraient manqués. Bien qu'honnêtement, il doutait trouver ne serait-ce qu'un grain de poussière. Il les connaissait trop bien pour ça. Son équipe était agréable, mais surtout efficace et méticuleuse. C'étaient tous de bons éléments. Même le petit Greg commençait à bien se débrouiller sur le terrain.

Un bureau en chêne laqué trônait au milieu de la pièce, restée dans la pénombre à cause des stores tirés, complété par tout l'attirail habituel. Pots à crayons, ordinateur, fauteuil à roulettes. Une fine pellicule de poussière s'était accumulée sur ces objets tout droit sortis d'un catalogue. Cela lui fit penser à son propre appartement qui, il devait bien l'admettre, ne fleurissait pas non plus de souvenirs ou de photos. A part les papillons encadrés, il doutait qu'on puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui en visitant son appartement. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Personne ne saurait ses passions autres que l'entomologie, des personnes qui lui étaient chères, de la personne qu'il appréciait peut-être plus que les autres…Il avait déjà l'impression de l'entendre, moitié amusée, moitié effarée devant un tel vide. « Grissom… »

-Grissom….Griss !

Il se retourna, surpris. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches. Ses boucles brunes sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette renvoyant un regard amusé et sa silhouette fine se découpant dans la lumière du couloir. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, se remémorant les images de l'ascenseur qu'ils avaient inconsciemment partagées. Chacun d'eux avait essayé de reléguer ces flashs à la fois troublants, frustrants et terriblement excitants au fond de leurs pensées sans cependant pouvoir les faire disparaître totalement. C'était encore trop frais dans leurs mémoires à tous les deux. Une sorte de tension s'installa malgré eux. Ils lisaient tous les deux le désir qui les attirait, l'envie qui les rongeait depuis si longtemps. Ils s'approcha d'elle sans rompre le lien et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue qui s'empourpra instantanément. La chaleur qui traversa la paume de sa main le troubla et l'encouragea. De son pouce il la caressa le plus tendrement du monde, comme elle l'avait fait il y a si longtemps. La même émotion les avait cependant submergé à ce moment là. Ils se découvraient. Mais les années avaient passées et le désir n'avait cessé de croître, malgré la stagnation certaine de leurs relations.

-Hey ! Vous venez ? On vous attend !

La voix de Warrick retentit et rompit brutalement le charme qui les enveloppait de ses ailes dorées. La bulle était brisée, le lien également. Et l'envie n'en demeurait que plus grande.

Ils se regardèrent avec un mélange de déception et d'impatience. Déception pour cette fois, impatience pour la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Les six csi se tenaient en haut de l'escalier qui conduisait à la cave. Au coffre. Les corps avaient été retrouvés ici. Les douilles au bas de l'escalier et les insectes se regroupaient principalement dans les creux des marches. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'était sûr qu'ils aient véritablement un lien avec l'enquête mais autant vérifier, ils avaient Grissom pour ça. Se retrouver tous ensemble leur procurait un étrange sentiment. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la dernière grande enquête médiatique. En fait, ça n'arrivait que lors de ce genre d'occasions où il leur était nécessaire de fournir des informations toutes les deux heures. Ils devaient pour ça mobiliser toute leur attention sur une enquête et tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce principe. Mais quand le boss parle, on l'écoute. Ici c'était différent. Ils sortaient d'un repas chaleureux, amical et avait demandé un coup de main à leurs coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas hésité une seconde.

Seul Warrick s'était risqué en bas lors de leur enquête préliminaire. L'endroit était en effet très sombre et contrastait avec le reste de la maison en ce sens qu'il était aménagé très sommairement. Un vestibule donnait accès au coffre. Sur le panneau de code, les électriciens avaient accroché un petit mot avec les manipulations nécessaires pour entrer et sortir.

Une fois de plus, le vigoureux jeune homme prit la tête, suivit de près par Nick et Greg. Catherine et Sara les suivirent avec plus de réticence tandis que Grissom s'était arrêté au milieu des marches pour observer les insectes. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'absence de lien avec les cadavres. Ces bestioles n'étaient là que pour l'humidité qui régnait dans cet escalier.

-Hey ! Venez voir ça ! lança Nick.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers sa voix, notant avec surprise que ce coffre ressemblait davantage à une maisonnette. La « porte d'entrée » donnait sur un salon avec une cuisine américaine. Plus loin on trouvait une chambre, une salle de bain et même un bureau ! Un garde-manger occupait la pièce au bout du couloir.

-J'hallucine, soupira Sara. Ces gens avaient de quoi tenir un siège d'au moins deux semaines là-dedans !

-Deux mois tu veux dire, renchérit Greg en ouvrant la porte du garde-manger.

Ils visitèrent à nouveau les lieux, plus rapidement cette fois. Greg se chargea des prélèvements sur le boîtier du vestibule. Il y avait exactement le même sur le mur de l'entrée du coffre. Il arracha la note avec les indications et la lut attentivement. Rien de bien compliqué finalement. Quelques boutons, le code et hop ! Sésame, ouvres-toi ! Les voleurs avaient sans doute essayé de trifouiller les touches avant de s'apercevoir que c'était impossible d'ouvrir le coffre sans connaître les codes. La feuille toujours dans les mains, il regarda par-dessus son épaule –vieux réflexe- et en fit un avion. Avion qui ne tarda pas à atterrir docilement sur le canapé du salon.

Sara qui passait pas là ne put s'empêcher d'interpeller son collègue, mais pas le bon :

-Nick ! Tu pourrais éviter de faire tes poches ici ! dit-elle avant de chiffonner le bout de papier et de le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

_Maniaque ?_

Les cinq autres csi visitaient plus qu'ils ne cherchaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun indice ici. Mais l'endroit était plutôt intriguant et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur place…

-Noooooooon !!!!!

Un cri déchira le silence de leurs réflexions. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir entendu un lourd bruit de rouages et de mécaniques s'enclencher. Suivirent quelques coups étouffés qui paraissaient bien léger après ce bruit d'enfer. Tous accoururent dans le salon et ce fût la même expression sur leurs cinq visages que renvoya la surface métallisée réfléchissante de la porte du coffre.

Dorénavant fermée.


	7. Chapter 7

(la dernière phrase de ce chp suit la première du suivant...)

as usual, enjOy!

* * *

Grissom, en bon chef d'équipe, rassura ses troupes :

-Okay, on ne panique pas. Greg devrait rouvrir la porte dans une minute, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est bien lui ça, c'est vraiment le seul à pouvoir nous enfermer là-dedans…Si ça se trouve, il l'a fait exprès ! avança Nick avec un sourire qui démentait son faux air menaçant.

-Bon, et bin on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y a écrit sur le papier… Je retourne explorer la chambre, dit Catherine en s'éloignant.

-Ouais, et connaissant Grégo, on n'est pas sorti ! plaisanta Warrick à la suite de Catherine. Eh Cath ! Je peux jeter un coup d'œil avec vous ?

-Pas de soucis. Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.

Sara retourna dans la cuisine tandis que Nick essayait tant bien que mal de prendre contact avec son coéquipier.

-Greg ! Greeeeg ! Tu m'entends , cria-t-il à la porte.

Il attendit quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets. Il distingua deux bruits étouffés mais aucune voix. Il soupira, résigné.

-Ca sert à rien de taper contre la porte, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'ouvrir mon vieux…

Il se tourna vers son supérieur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas les notes des électriciens ?

-Allez savoir, c'est Greg…

-Mais on va pas rester enfermer là-dedans pendant des heures, on a une enquête à boucler ! protesta le jeune homme.

-Je sais Nicky, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, sauf le laisser réfléchir. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil au bureau, vous venez ?

-Non, je surveille la porte.

Le jeune csi était à la fois étonné et affolé du calme avec lequel son boss gérait la situation. Bon, après tout c'était Grissom, fidèle à lui-même mais ils étaient quand même enfermés dans un coffre blindé… Il souffla un coup et reporta son attention sur la porte. Pas besoin de dramatiser, Greg avait le code, le temps qu'il comprenne et ils seront tous sortis. Enfin quand même, il aurait pu faire attention !

Grissom se surprit à espérer entendre les pas de Sara alors qu'il observait le bureau du coffre. Enfin de la maison censée être un coffre…Coffre soit dit en passant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ! Aucune chance que les voleurs soient entrés ici, et encore moins qu'ils aient trouvé les bijoux et l'argent des Hanson. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire à part attendre…et fouiller.

Aucun album, aucune photo, quelques livres…Livres qui pourraient se révéler utile s'ils restaient encore quelques heures ici. L'expert s'approcha donc de la bibliothèque murale afin d'y jeter un œil. Il parcouru rapidement la première étagère d'un œil distrait, n'y voyant que des romans légers. La seconde se révéla plus intéressante. Thrillers, livres de sciences et encyclopédies aux pages cornées. C'était à ce genre de détails qu'on pouvait voir que le couple n'était pas d'origine riche. Auquel cas les livres seraient passés directement de leurs cartons aux étagères sans être manipulés par aucune main.

Dans la chambre, Catherine et Warrick faisaient l'inventaire des vêtements dans la penderie. Ils avaient apparemment relégués toutes leurs tenues « d'avant richesse » ici tandis que leurs nouveaux achats prenaient la poussière en haut.

-Vous croyez que Greg sera long ? questionna le jeune homme.

-J'espère pas ! On a toujours notre enquête à finir…J'ai bien fait de laisser Lindsay chez sa tante, sans ça…

Warrick soupira :

-Vous avez eu du flair…

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Catherine avec son sourire en coin. Ce faisant, elle déplia une robe d'été en se tournant vers son coéquipier. Vous croyez que ça m'irait encore ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca vous va certainement mieux que ça ne lui allait, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre ce regard insistant, elle lui renvoya un sourire confus et se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

-Hm, c'est pour me faire plaisir hein ? lâcha-t-elle.

-Non, je vous jure que non.

Il plaça sa deuxième main sur l'épaule libre et reprit en chuchotant :

-C'est à moi que ça ferait plaisir de vous voir avec ça.

Il ne empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et fut ravi de voir son reflet sur la bouche de sa partenaire. De même que ses joues s'empourprer.

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour me faire rougir avec vos compliments, fit-elle dans un souffle comme pour excuser la vague de chaleur qui l'avait parcourue.

Il se pencha et lui glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille :

-Vous connaissez le proverbe…


	8. Chapter 8

-Quand on aime on ne compte pas !

La voix mélodieuse de sa csi favorite lui fit relever le nez de son bouquin.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Je suis passée discrètement tout à l'heure mais vous aviez l'air tellement passionné par ces grimoires que je n'ai pas osé vous déranger. Ca fait une demi-heure, ajouta-elle d'un air gentiment moqueur.

-Oh…Il faut bien trouver de quoi s'occuper, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton avec ce même sourire en coin.

-Il y a tellement d'autres façons de s'occuper…

En disant cela, elle avait parcouru les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Son sourire s'accentua.

-Comment dois-je prendre cela ? dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle se pencha et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

-Je ne vais pas tout vous montrer…

L'assurance dont elle faisait preuve l'étonnait elle-même. Elle flirtait ouvertement avec son supérieur et mon dieu que cela lui plaisait ! Elle le taquinait, lui offrait des sourires qu'il acceptait volontiers, à sa plus grande surprise, et surtout joie. Seulement quand il prit à nouveau sa joue dans sa main, sa confiance s'écroula comme un château de cartes sous une rafale, encore une fois…

Le contact avec sa peau, son souffle qu'elle pouvait presque sentir et son regard troublant qui ne la quittait pas…Elle fondit littéralement. Comme auparavant, il se mit à caresser doucement sa joue empourprée et glissa sa deuxième main sur sa taille fine avant de l'attirer gentiment à lui. La roue avait tournée, il prenait le contrôle des choses. Son pouce vint effleurer sa lèvre puis il glissa sa main sur sa nuque. Il se pencha et effleura à nouveau sa bouche, mais avec ses lèvres cette fois. Il jouait avec elle comme elle avait joué avec lui, la faisant patienter quelques secondes de plus. Quelques insoutenables secondes qui éveillèrent en elle un sentiment de frustration indéfinissable. Il lui caressa les lèvres et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu en faire autant, il recula son visage de quelques millimètres. Ses profonds yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens et elle comprit que pour lui aussi c'était une torture. Le jeu était fini, il fit davantage pression sur ses reins et s'empara de sa bouche comme d'un trésor auquel on a voué sa vie. La passion déferla en eux et se propagea dans leurs corps en une vague de chaleur que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Elle sentit son corps contre le sien et sa langue pénétrer sa bouche timidement d'abord puis avec une ardeur sans fin.

La pièce avait totalement disparu autour d'eux ; plus de bureau, plus de coffre, plus de maison. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur ce matin, ils étaient dans le bureau de la maison, ils étaient dans tous ces endroits qui avaient vu leur passion réfrénée et retenue tant de fois. Trop de fois.

A bout de souffle, elle se sépara à regret de ces lèvres accueillantes et le regarda avec des yeux dans lesquels se mélangeaient le plaisir, la confusion, le doute. Il répondit à ses questions silencieuses en un sourire confiant avant de s'écarter lui aussi.

Il se pencha cependant une dernière fois pour lui susurrer :

-L'amour rend aveugle mais vos coéquipiers ne le sont pas, eux…

Elle ne put s'empêcher se sourire à son tour avant d'acquiescer. Elle lui frôla les lèvres avant de se retourner et de se diriger dans la cuisine. Grissom regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner et s'assit en soupirant sur le lit.

Greg avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas l'avion en papier. Il se maudit pour la millième fois. Ca faisait maintenant près d'une heure et demie que le reste de l'équipe était bloqué dans le coffre par sa faute. Lui qui pensait bientôt avoir une promotion… Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Ses amis étaient enfermés et lui pensait à une quelconque augmentation !

La mallette de Catherine était posée à ses pieds et celles de Nick et Warrick étaient en haut des marches. Ils n'avaient donc aucun matériel, sauf leurs téléphones. Qui se révélèrent injoignables après plusieurs essais. L'endroit était sans doute équipé de sorte de brouilleurs, pour ne pas que le système d'alarme soit court-circuité. Il avait bien essayé d'attirer leur attention à grand renfort de cris et de coups mais l'épaisseur de la porte coupait court à tout effort. Cela lui avait au moins permis de se défouler. Mais maintenant il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Il remonta donc les marches quatre à quatre avant de sortir de la maison. A quelques pas de là, il saisit son téléphone et appela le commissariat où il demanda Brass. Après avoir convaincu celui-ci de sérieux de la situation et s'être excusée à la fin de chaque phrase, il exposa ses problèmes. Cette demande lui coûta tout l'orgueil du monde et certainement ses trente prochaines éventuelles augmentations mais l'équipe de jour devait prendre leur enquête en cours. Les preuves et les coupables n'attendraient pas que des électriciens qualifiés ne reviennent et il devait rester ici.

Quand il raccrocha, il se permit de souffler et remercia silencieusement Brass pour sa compréhension. Cependant il retrouva vite la mémoire à la vue de l'imposante demeure. Il se résolut donc à reprendre le chemin de la cave et à continuer de se creuser pour en faire sortir ses amis.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

mention de l'épisode de la saison 5 "Grave danger".

enjOy!

* * *

Nick était toujours posté devant la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil fréquents et presque méchants. Il espérait que Greg les sentait sur lui.

Sara sortit de la cuisine, elle y était restée le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et interpella son ami :

-Eh superman, ton regard de braise ne marche pas ?

-Si je pouvais lui botter les fesses ! s'exclama-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Allez, tout le monde fait des bourdes…C'est juste que là ça tombe particulièrement mal…

-Ca tu peux le dire !

Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule histoire de le calmer un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami sur les nerfs.

Puis d'un coup ça lui tomba dessus comme un seau d'eau froide. Quelques semaines auparavant son ami avait été enfermé dans une boîte. Une boîte trop petite pour bouger, une boîte juste assez grande pour lui permettre d'atteindre son arme.

Il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et même après. Cependant elle ne savait pas s'il voulait en parler. Juste que maintenant elle comprenait son trouble. Elle accentua un peu la pression sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle voulut dans ce regard. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à parler dans ce genre de situation. D'un mouvement de tête il lui fit comprendre que ça allait, puis un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres en signe de reconnaissance. Il savait qu'elle était là en cas de problème et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Grissom soupira. Après ce léger mais néanmoins agréable moment d'abandon, il devait reprendre le contrôle des choses. C'était le chef, et il avait une équipe à diriger. Il souffla à nouveau histoire d'évacuer le reste de trouble en lui et se leva. Il retrouva dans le salon Nick et Sara en grande conversation sur les systèmes d'alarmes et interpella Catherine et Warrick qui fouillaient toujours la chambre.

-Mise au point, annonça-t-il une fois que tous ses coéquipiers étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Bon, apparemment notre laborantin peine à ouvrir cette porte, il va falloir s'occuper un peu…Il me semble qu'on a tous déjà fait le tour de la maison, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait trouvé par hasard un quelconque moyen d'occupation ?

-On pourrait pas plutôt essayer, nous, d'ouvrir la porte ? proposa Nick.

-Pourquoi pas, mais en ce qui me concerne ce n'est pas exactement mon domaine.

Nick adressa un coup d'œil à Warrick qui acquiesça. Ils iraient voir un peu de quoi il retournait. Les filles décidèrent d'un commun accord de vérifier s'il n'y avait rien qui puisse les mettre sur la piste dans les magazines de la table basse. Grissom quant à lui retourna à ses livres non sans glisser un regard vers Sara sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. En revanche elle nota le regard que Catherine avait posé sur Nick tandis qu'il observait le panneau de code.

-Vous croyez que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle à la rouquine en désignant le csi.

-J'espère…Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si on reste encore longtemps là-dedans, ça ne manquera pas de développer quelques tensions…finit-elle dans un souffle.

Et sur ces paroles, la brune aurait juré voir un malin sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et son regard se tourner vers les deux csi. Le même sourire en coin ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa bouche en pensant aux quelques moments d'intimité qu'elle avait partagé avec son supérieur. Oui, c'était exactement le mot qui convenait…quelques _tensions_.

Greg avait passé deux heures à essayer toutes les combinaisons possibles sans aucun résultat. A bout de nerf, il préféra repartir à la recherche d'indices. Après tout, il était sur la scène de crime, autant en profiter. La mallette de Catherine dans les mains, il parcourut la maison deux fois, trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe enfin sur une minuscule goutte de sang. Ils avaient déjà un profil adn mais ne pouvaient prouver qu'ils étaient deux. Avec un peu de chance, cet échantillon correspondait au deuxième coupable. Il avait appelé les serruriers près d'une heure et demie plus tôt mais n'avait pu s'adresser qu'à leur répondeur. Depuis, il avait continué à appeler tous les quarts d'heure. On était en plein milieu d'après-midi, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ! Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata qu'on était en fait en fin d'après-midi – dix-sept heure quarante-cinq. Ils étaient sur place depuis environ quatorze heure. Ce faisait un petit bout de temps déjà…

Quand il leur parut évident qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici pour dîner, les cinq csi se demandèrent comment ils allaient occuper leur soirée. Nick et Warrick avaient abandonné depuis longtemps la possibilité d'ouvrir le coffre alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le code. Ils avaient fini tous les quatre sur les canapés du salon, bientôt rejoints pas leur boss qui en avait marre des livres. Fait plutôt surprenant d'ailleurs.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer à réfléchir pour le dîner, proposa Nick, alias l'estomac sur pattes.

-Pourquoi pas…soupira Grissom. Vous savez, même si techniquement on est sur une scène de crime, je vous laisse le contrôle tant qu'on est enfermé ici. Je reprendrais les rênes en temps voulu…C'est d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis pour moi, acquiesça Nick, suivit de Warrick.

Les deux filles sourirent et hochèrent également la tête. Ce petit séjour allait décidément être plein de surprises…

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Tadaaa!

ambiance bonne enfant, détente...ça pourrait changer par la suite, merci pr les reviews et dsl d'avoir mis le ptit Greggo de côté mais je m'occupe de lui aussi promis

thX pr les reviews and...as usual, enjOy!

* * *

Ils s'organisèrent rapidement après avoir tiré les volontaires pour la cuisine au sort. C'était Catherine et Nick qui étaient de corvée. Ils se permirent de se ravitailler dans le garde manger en sachant que ce qui serait prit serait remplacé. Au menu ils avaient une quiche aux courgettes et des croques-monsieur. Catherine battait les œufs et la crème quand Sara s'approcha pour regarder dans le saladier. Sa collègue la rassura avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

-Pas de jambon dans la quiche, t'inquiètes pas.

Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, la jeune femme déposa une bise sur la joue de son aînée en la remerciant et s'éloigna ; laissant une Catherine désemparée. Les conditions particulières de leur « détention » n'affectaient pas que leur supérieur.

Supérieur qui fut ravi de retrouver sa csi préférée assise à ses côtés, prête à engager la conversation. Warrick mettait consciencieusement la table et Nick et Catherine étaient occupés au coin cuisine.

-Alors, comment ça va se finir d'après vous ? fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien j'espère…Pour le moment on a aucune informations et les téléphones sont hors-circuit. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous pour être franc. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, on a à mangé, on est à l'abri et au chaud…Et puis c'est une équipe compétente, j'ai confiance, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Ca peut-être une expérience sympa !

Cette réflexion intensifia le sourire de Griss.

-On ne fera jamais taire la scientifique en vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'espère pas ! Mais c'est aussi pour le côté humain que je disais ça, expliqua-t-elle pour se justifier avant de rougir en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-On en a déjà eu un bref aperçu, dit-il tandis que sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de sa jeune collègue.

Elle se sentit à nouveau couler dans ses yeux bleus mais ne fit rien pour empêcher le contact entre leurs deux mains. Il lui effleura la paume puis leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Comment pourrait-elle tenir enfermée dans ce coffre avec lui sans…sans quoi d'ailleurs ? Sans se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Sans que leur relation ne s'intensifie de façon plutôt explicite ? Sans montrer aux autres l'attirance qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle essayait de le séduire. Mais leur moment d'abandon avait été tellement extraordinaire. Oui, enfin ça, c'était avant que Griss ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Ne _les_ rappelle à l'ordre. Ils étaient en présence de trois autres experts, les personnes formées pour tiquer au moindre détail louche, formée pour trouver l'aiguille dans la botte de foin qui servirait à emprisonner un coupable…ou à démasquer une liaison. Une _pseudo_ liaison rectifia la jeune csi, se disant qu'où ils en étaient, on ne pouvaient pas encore prendre _ça_ au sérieux.

Après s'être échangé un regard qui en disait long, elle éloigna discrètement sa main avant que quelqu'un ne s'approche. Ca aurait été trop bête de tout gâcher maintenant. Et puis, ils devaient bien avouer que le petit côté secret rendait la chose plus excitante pour tous les deux.

Ils retrouvèrent à table une ambiance familiale qui leur fit un grand bien à tous. D'ailleurs la plupart n'avaient plus vraiment de vie de famille, ils passèrent donc le premier temps du repas à évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance que leur rappelait la situation. Fut ensuite abordé le problème des lits. Ils étaient cinq, avec un lit deux places et deux canapés. Un tirage au sort fut proposé mais en bons experts, ils n'aimaient pas laisser les choses au hasard. Ils optèrent donc pour une partie de carte, les deux gagnants ayant le droit de se partager la chambre. Bien entendu aucun sous-entendu ne fut émis concernant la nuit prochaine et les occupants de la chambre…Ils se contentèrent de regards bien éloquents…Experts mais humains.

Greg s'était un moment posé la question s'il avait vraiment le droit de piquer dans le réfrigérateur des Hanson avant que son estomac qui criait famine ne le convint. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur les lieux, il se détendait enfin. Et quelle détente, il était dans le plus beau palace qui lui eut jamais été donné de visiter. Sauf que cette fois, il pouvait presque y habiter ! Il décida donc de profiter de cette occasion rêvée pour se faire une image de la vie de milliardaire. Piochant tout ce qui lui faisait envie dans les placards et frigo, il se vautra dans l'immense canapé du salon avant de zapper sur les quelques trois cents chaînes du câble. Il nota cependant tout ce qu'il avait pris pour ne pas oublier de le remplacer…Conscience professionnelle : une bourde pas jour était amplement suffisant !

Cela lui permis également de réfléchir un peu à sa place au sein du groupe. Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait prêt pour le terrain après tout… Pourtant il se sentait tellement bien avec eux. Presque tous l'avaient aidé à s'intégrer, lui avaient donné des conseils sur l'attitude à adopter. Nick et Sara quant à eux le traitaient comme un véritable csi tout en se permettant quelques remarques quand il était dans la confusion. En parlant de Sara…Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour attirer son attention. Mais sa partenaire avait plus l'air de le prendre à la rigolade. Et puis lui-même n'était pas sûr d'éprouver autre chose qu'un grande admiration devant elle. C'était « l'inaccessible » se plaisait-il à penser.

Inaccessible ? Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui…


	11. Chapter 11

ac les bac blancs, la suite ne sera sans doute pas demain...je vous ai mal habitué à poster tous les jours...;) pour compenser le chp est un poil plus long que d'habitude...

merci beaucoup pour les reviews! enjOy!

* * *

Sans voir les heures qui tournaient, les cinq csi s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table avec chacun un verre devant lui et des cartes dans les mains. Grissom, Catherine et Sara avaient opté pour la traditionnelle vodka orange tandis que Nick et Warrick entamaient sérieusement la bouteille de whisky du bar. Ils avaient encore tous les idées claires malgré les premières difficultés de compréhension et les premiers sourires béats qui s'affichaient sur leurs visages pour un rien. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un tel moment de détente entre eux, c'était l'occasion d'en profiter. Au bout de quatre parties de poker gagnées par Nick puis par Sara, ce dernier proposa une variable :

-Bon, puisque je gagne, on pourrait pas tenter le strip ?

A ces mots, le sourire qu'il ne quittait pas s'intensifia. L'idée de voir ses deux collègues en sous-vêtements y faisait sans doute aussi. Sara jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons autour de la table et finit par acquiescer.

-Moi ça me va.

Warrick, joueur et ne voulant pas se dégonfler devant Nick hocha également la tête en signe de consentement. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas peur de montrer sa physionomie non plus…La jolie rousse hésita quelques instants avant de céder à son tour. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Grissom. Soit il acceptait et créait la surprise générale mais après tout, lui aussi avait bu. Soit il refusait et restait fidèle à lui-même. Un sourire retroussa ses lèvres fines que la brunette avait eu le plaisir de goûter et elle pria un instant pour qu'il accepte. Il passa en revue tous les visages de ses coéquipiers, créant un suspense qu'il se plaisait à faire durer.

Nick avait l'air un peu éméché mais plus conscient que jamais de ce qui allait se jouer. Son camarade fixait leur boss avec un point d'interrogation dans les pupilles. Il savait qu'il pouvait devenir très joueur, il le devinait dans ses yeux. Lorsque Griss tourna la tête vers Catherine, celle-ci leva les sourcils et sourit d'un air de dire « vous êtes grand, je ne vous jugerais pas ». Enfin ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans le regard noisette de Sara. Aussitôt le contact visuel établit, une étincelle y apparût. Etincelle qui trouva immédiatement son reflet dans le regard de Grissom. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il se joigne à eux mais il crut y percevoir malgré toute une pointe de réticence, d'appréhension. L'esprit du scientifique vagabonda quelques instants, s'imaginant seul avec sa jolie brune, à moitié dénudé. A moitié _dénudée._ Quand il se secoua mentalement, son regard tomba automatiquement sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui s'étira en un sourire malicieux. Il finit par relever la tête. Aucun des trois experts n'avait manqué de remarquer l'attardement certain qu'avait fait leur supérieur sur la jeune brunette mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. Il était trop tard, et ils avaient aussi trop bu pour conclure quoi que ce soit.

Greg était happé par l'histoire d'un voleur prit d'une soudaine prise de conscience alors qu'il était en train de voler. Le jeune homme s'était pris de sympathie pour cette âme repentie et se demandait s'il pourrait sortir sans être attrapé. Cependant il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme tout seul. Il était bien descendu deux ou trois fois mais aucun son ne filtrait et ses collègues étaient sans doute déjà couchés ou en train de ruminer contre lui. A juste titre se dit-il. Les serruriers avaient été injoignables de tout l'après-midi. Et Brass s'occupait de l'enquête avec l'équipe d'Ecklie. Il grimaça à cette pensée, réalisant que Grissom aurait sans doute du mal à s'y faire. Jamais il n'avait toléré la moindre remarque sur son équipe qui n'en souffrait aucune de par la perfection de son travail. Mais pas cette fois…

Il était encore plongé dans ses sombres pensées, oubliant totalement le film quand il crut entendre un bruit en haut. Il ne s'était aventuré là-haut que pour prélever d'éventuels indices qu'il n'avait pas trouvés. Les fenêtres étaient alors toutes fermées. Pendant une demie seconde, la phrase qu'on leur répétait à tous vint se marteler dans son esprit : Le coupable revient presque toujours sur les lieux du crime. Il retourna à la cuisine et fit doucement glisser un couteau du porte couteau qu'il tint fermement dans sa main. Quelques coups secs se firent entendre.

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Police scientifique, montrez-vous ! hurla-t-il tout en ayant conscience que s'il n'y avait personne, il aurait l'air ridicule. Mais en cet instant précis, il était persuadé que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, brandit le couteau… Et sursauta quand une boule de poile grise lui fila entre les jambes.

-Arghhh !! fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche déformée par la peur.

Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à son cœur pour retrouver un rythme normal, il prit le félin dans ses bras et l'emporta au salon, non sans attraper quelque chose à grignoter pour eux deux. Voilà un charmant compagnon de nuit…

-Je me contenterais de vous observer pour l'instant, lâcha-t-il.

-Ahhhh, espèce de vicieux, souffla Nick avant de rigoler de sa propre remarque qui aurait sans doute été très déplacée dans d'autres circonstances. Mais étant donné l'état de conscience de chacun des membres, cela importait peu.

Les quatre participants commencèrent la partie loyalement, sans avoir eu le temps au préalable d'enfiler quelques couches de vêtements supplémentaires. Catherine, d'un tempérament joyeux qui lui allait à ravir, ne tarda pas à se retrouver en léger débardeur après trois parties, une paire de chaussettes et un pull en moins. Sara se débrouillait plutôt bien et ne s'était défait que de ses chaussettes. Nick menait et Warrick avait tombé la veste. Grissom regardait ses coéquipiers d'un œil amusé, moitié content moitié déçu que Sara s'en sorte aussi bien. Cependant quelques verres plus tard, elle fut bien obligée de céder son pantalon, se retrouvant en shorty devant ses amis. Elle nota avec amusement le regard troublé de son supérieur devant ses longues et fines jambes. La tension venait soudainement de monter d'un cran.

-Saraaa, susurra Nick, sympa le shorty !

-Merci ! répondit l'intéressée, toute fière. Puis elle ajouta : On ne devrait pas tarder à voir le tien…

Le jeune homme était en effet déjà torse nu et arborait des pectoraux sublimes qui ne manquaient pas de faire leur effet. Catherine était en sous-vêtement à côté de Warrick, torse nu également. Les coups d'oeils suggestifs se multipliaient quand Grissom intervint :

-Hm…Je crois que c'est le moment de me joindre à vous…

Warrick protesta :

-Eh ! Mais c'est de la triche, vous êtes tout habillé !

-Très bien, je serais fair-play.

En disant cela, il retira ses chaussettes et sa chemise, sous laquelle il gardait toujours un tee shirt. Le fait qu'il se soit remis au sport devait bien servir à quelque chose…Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il s'assit à la table, servit à nouveau tout le monde et s'empara de son jeu. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Sara, en face de lui, il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Il sentit juste après la chaleur de ses pieds doux effleurer les siens et dû résister à une folle envie de se pencher par-dessus la table et de l'embrasser. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de dormir dans un lit ce soir, et qui sait avec qui…

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

becoming softer...evening's mood,hope you wont be shocked !

* * *

Le boss gagna sa première partie non sans une certaine fierté, il avait bluffé tous ses coéquipiers. Il regarda avec délice la jeune brune ôter son tee-shirt avec délicatesse avant de détourner les yeux. Hors de question qu'il la reluque comme un rustre, elle valait tellement mieux. Et puis il avait tout le temps de la regarder. Ils distribuèrent à nouveau les cartes en se jetant des coups d'oeils de plus en plus fréquents. Catherine était également en sous-vêtements et n'avait pu ne pas remarquer le discret rapprochement de Warrick. Une chaleur incroyable émanait du jeune homme et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ou bien était-ce la nouvelle gorgée de vodka qui lui procurait cette chaleur soudaine. Elle sentit le liquide tracer son chemin le long de sa trachée en formant un sillon brûlant. Et un instant, elle imagina le torse chaud de son coéquipier collé contre elle, ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille fine…Elle fut refroidie par la même vodka qui lui coulait dessus. Pendant son moment d'inattention, elle avait laissé son verre se pencher, se pencher un peu plus jusqu'à ce que l'alcool se déverse sur elle.

-Hey Cath…Besoin d'aide ? susurra le jeune brun en se penchant vers elle un peu plus près.

Elle sentit sa main lui effleurer la cuisse et répondit dans un souffle :

-Ca va aller….merci.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et y vit un regard aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure. Un élan de désir les traversa quand Nick, un peu perdu, interrompit l'échange :

-Hm…vous voulez continuer ? La partie je veux dire…

La réponse de Sara fusa :

-Bien sûr ! Je n'arrête pas tant que je n'ai pas vu Grissom retirer autre chose que ses chaussettes !

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais n'en était pas on ne peut plus sérieuse. Cela amena un sourire en coin de la part de l'intéressé qui acquiesça, sûr de gagner. Warrick et Catherine approuvèrent également, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'autre. La tension monta encore d'un cran. Tous à leur partie, ils continuèrent aussi sérieusement que la situation le leur permettait. A savoir, plus préoccupés par la présence de l'autre à côté que par leur jeu…Il fallait bien admettre qu'il était plus difficile de se concentrer avec la pointe d'un orteil qui vous caressait le pieds de la façon la plus sensuelle au monde ou une main qui effleurait par mégarde d'abord le genou, puis s'amusait à remonter délicatement le long de la cuisse.

Le trouble grandissant qui parcourait Grissom lui fit perdre la partie et le rangea à égalité avec Sara qui gagna. Il fut forcé de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et afficha un sourire moitié fier moitié gêné devant la surprise des csi. Il exhibait un torse musclé, bien sculpté et, il fallait bien l'avouer, loin de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé ! Ce fut au tour de la jeune brunette d'être déstabilisée. Ils s'observèrent un moment, dans leur intimité la plus parfaite, en gardant secret ce qu'il fallait pour conserver l'envie d'en découvrir plus, en en dévoilant suffisamment pour taquiner le désir qui se répandait en eux. Il soutenait de ses yeux océans un regard chocolat irrésistible. Ses cheveux détachés lui tombaient avec désinvolture sur les épaules et la chaleur ambiante avait porté une couleur pourpre à ses joues qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Elle avait l'air de brûler de l'intérieur.

Après de rapide comptes, Griss et Sara se révélèrent être les meilleurs. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins.

-Bon, bin c'est vous qui profitez du lit, soupira Warrick. On se contentera des canapés…

La jolie rousse passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Bah, on a déjà vu pire…

Elle semblait passablement saoule et…excitée. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la mettre debout et l'accompagna sur le canapé le plus proche. Ils se laissèrent tomber dedans avec un grognement de satisfaction.

-Tu devrais t'allonger, chuchota Warrick.

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il sembla d'abord désemparé puis se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Nick, que tout cela désespérait préféra se retirer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

Les deux vainqueurs regardèrent le couple du canapé avec un œil amusé. C'était le moment de se laisser aller, de ne pas penser à plus tard. Ils étaient enfermés et passablement saoules. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, se demandant s'ils oseraient aller plus loin eux aussi. Grissom tendit la main pour céder le passage à sa coéquipière et la suivit vers la chambre. Elle avait une façon de marcher bien à elle, terriblement sexy. Son bassin tanguait au rythme de ses pas et elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant le regard de son supérieur sur le bas de son dos. La poignée froide tourna dans ses mains et elle pénétra dans la chambre, Grissom sur ses talons.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

becomes softer and softer...

parfois il n'y a pas besoin de mots...enjOy et thx pour les reviews

* * *

Elle posa ses vêtements sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre et se retourna. Une bretelle de son soutient gorge avait glissé sur son épaule. Ne sachant trop si elle devait se rhabiller, elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Grissom entra et ferma la porte doucement avant de l'observer quelques instants. Il peinait à contenir le désir qui l'envahissait et faisait presque trembler ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même face à cette perte de contrôle. C'était nouveau pour lui de devoir se brider ainsi et il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait toute la nuit. Sans compter que la vodka avait une fâcheuse tendance à amplifier la voix de cette petite partie de lui qu'il tenait habituellement sous silence. Cette partie de lui-même qui lui avait déjà soufflé tant de fois de s'approcher d'elle, de lui prendre la main, de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce soir elle se faisait entendre nettement et sa raison devenait un murmure à peine audible à côté. Il fit quelques pas, s'approcha doucement. Les idées, les images également, tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle si bien qu'il s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur. Elle ne fit pas un geste. Assise au bord du lit, elle semblait attendre. Quoi ? Elle seule le savait.

Cruel dilemme. La jeune brune sentait parfaitement la tension dans la pièce, faite de souffles saccadés et de regards plus qu'insistants. Mais elle tenait à conserver ce charme à tout prix, ne pas briser l'ambiance qui les enveloppait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle s'y sentait si bien, dans cette petite bulle où c'était le Griss qu'elle avait toujours rêvé qui prenait le pas. Cette bulle où il l'avait serré délicatement dans ses bras avant qu'elle puisse enfin goûter la saveur de ses lèvres. Alors elle garda la tête haute, les épaules droites et ramena tout doucement ses jambes contre elle avant de les encercler de ses bras. Cette fois, c'était à lui de décider.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la porte afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée, il se décida enfin à l'approcher. Ce silence confus commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise ainsi il le brisa d'une voix des plus douces.

-Est-ce que ça va Sara ?

Surprise, elle fit néanmoins un effort pour ne pas se retourner.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, souffla-t-il.

-Ca va, finit-elle par dire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il engageait la conversation, le scientifique se rapprochait petit à petit d'elle. Il se déplaçait à la manière d'un enfant qui marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas effrayer un chaton, ses pas étouffés par la moquette.

-Fatiguée ?

Et son souffle dans son oreille qui lui murmurait ce mot la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle n'avait pas sentie sa présence aussi proche. Cependant elle perçut son corps qui s'appuyait sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir à son tour. Sans se retourner elle lui dit sur le même ton :

-Pas plus que vous…

Cette réponse amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Un sourire enjoué et plutôt satisfait.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis sur le lit, lui face à son dos.

De ses doigts il effleura son épaule et attrapa au passage sa bretelle qu'il remonta. Elle avait la peau brûlante et il ne vit pourtant pas la couleur pourpre qui s'empara de ses joues à l'instant où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. La réaction de sa partenaire l'encouragea à continuer. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les remonta jusque sur sa nuque avant de commencer à lui masser délicatement. Elle laissa s'échapper un long souffle de ses lèvres entrouvertes devant l'exquise sensation que lui procuraient les mains de son supérieur. Avec ses pouces il traçait des ronds sur son cou, dans son dos et elle se décontracta instantanément. Elle lâcha ses jambes qui se croisèrent en tailleur sur le lit tout en reculant de quelques centimètres. Son dos était presque collé à son torse nu qu'elle avait découvert plus attirant encore qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses mains rugueuses furent remplacées par ses lèvres, puis descendirent, vinrent se poser sur sa taille et lui caresser le ventre avec une infinie tendresse. La caresse de sa bouche sur sa peau commençait à la perturber sérieusement quand elle sentit ses mains descendre un peu plus. Elles écartèrent délicatement l'élastique de son shorty avant de s'y glisser en douceur. Une nouvelle fois elle soupira de plaisir mais le massage qu'il poursuivait avec sa bouche ne put l'empêcher de se crisper. Elle se cambra davantage et laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent à l'unisson alors qu'ils se découvraient comme jamais ça ne leur était arrivé.

Grissom savourait sa peau douce et parfumée avec un émerveillement sans fin et goûtait autant de plaisir que sa partenaire dans son exploration approfondie de leur intimité. Ses doigts se glissèrent doucement en elle et elle donna un coup de rein suivit d'un faible feulement.

Elle était aux limites du supportable quand elle consentit enfin à se retourner pour accueillir sa bouche envieuse. Elle tourna la tête, planta ses yeux noisette qui reflétaient un plaisir insoutenable dans les siens, et s'empara fiévreusement de sa bouche. Sans patience aucune, leurs langues se trouvèrent pour aussitôt commencer un ballet enflammé. Ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux éperdument dans cet ardent baiser.

Le scientifique redoubla d'ardeur dans ses gestes et ses lèvres étouffèrent le gémissement de plaisir intense de sa partenaire. Il retira délicatement ses mains, la libérant de son étreinte et la renversa sur le lit sans quitter sa bouche. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux poivre et sel pour attirer son corps au sien. Il était allongé sur elle et ses mains avaient repris les choses là où elles en étaient restées. A un point très proche du plaisir extrême donc. Puis la brunette sentit un vide immense l'envahir lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres de siennes. Avant de l'abandonner cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lui effleurer la bouche deux ou trois fois, tournant la chose en un jeun érotique terriblement excitant.

La langue de Griss parcourut les formes de la jeune femme après qu'elle se soit rapidement débarrassée de la seule lingerie qui lui restait. Il traçait un sillon amoureux sur ses courbes en la faisant languir d'une façon exquise. Il descendit encore doucement sans prêter attention aux souffles saccadés et impatients de sa partenaire. Quand il atteint enfin le point sensible, rien n'étouffa son gémissement, pas même sa lèvre inférieure en sang qu'elle venait de mordre sous la torture du plaisir.

Au moment qu'il jugea opportun, Griss remonta tout aussi patiemment.

Elle sentait sa virilité contre sa cuisse et l'attira à lui brusquement pour s'emparer de sa bouche à nouveau. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent infinies, il la pénétra enfin avec autant de douceur que de plaisir. Leurs corps commencèrent un lent mouvement de va et vient. Mouvement qui s'intensifia rapidement sous les caresses envieuses.

Enfin le plaisir tant attendu, tant désiré s'empara de leurs corps et de leurs cœurs ; sur ce lit, dans cette maison, dans ce coffre qui gardait précieusement le silence de leur aveu.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

on continue un peu le smut, j'y peux rien c'était un soudain élan

GSR et C/W aussi...

enjOy!, toujours merci pour les reviews!

* * *

Après un soupir de fatigue mêlé d'émerveillement, elle se retourna sur le dos. Une de ses mains était passée derrière sa tête, l'autre reposait dans celle de son supérieur. De son _amant_. Ca sonnait tellement mieux…Ils sentaient encore le sang battre au bout de leurs doigts entremêlés.

L'attente avait crée une sorte d'idéal entre eux, une fantasme intouchable qui les avaient rendu très exigeants l'un envers l'autre.

Et pourtant ça avait été au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. L'ambiance feutrée de la chambre, leur relâchement certain dû aux quelques verres, et la protection qu'offrait le coffre. Ici ils étaient en marge de tout. Même leur habituelle maladresse en matière de relation les avait abandonnés. Et ils s'étaient laissé porté par cet élan qui s'était emparé de leur corps, se surprenant l'un l'autre en étant attentif au moindre de leur désir. La communication ne se fait pas toujours pas les mots et elle leur semblait nettement plus aisée de cette façon. Ils leur paraissait néanmoins évident qu'à d'autres moments les mots s'imposeraient…

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire épanoui qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'approcha davantage, se pencha et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme se laissa faire quelques instants avec un plaisir visible avant de saisir la langue de son partenaire et d'en faire une sucette. A son tour il se laissa entraîner dans son petit jeu. Elle attirait sa langue dans sa bouche dans un va et vient des plus explicite. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts pour l'attirer à elle. Une nouvelle fois elle se trouvait sous lui, leurs jambes mêlées et leurs langues reprenant leur danse fiévreuse.

Dans le salon, Catherine et Warrick étaient enlacés sur le gros fauteuil, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir. La rouquine eut un sursaut dans son sommeil et sentit instantanément ses joues rougir au contact des bras musclés de son coéquipier sur sa taille. Elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité et au chaud. Bien qu'elle se doutait que les bras seuls n'étaient pas à l'origine de cette vague de chaleur. Leurs mains entrelacées devaient sans doute y faire aussi. Il dut sentir son réveil car il bougea un peu. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Dans leurs deux regards brûlait une étincelle particulière. Il faut dire que la situation ne l'était pas moins. Catherine tourna la tête pour lui faire face et remarqua son regard. De l'envie, de la tendresse brillaient dans ses yeux émeraude. Quand il vit qu'elle avait la chaire de poule, certainement pas due au froid, il laissa ses mains faire de petits allers et retours sur sa taille et dans son dos. Elle avait renfilé un débardeur mais cela n'empêcha pas les mains du jeune homme de se glisser dessous. Elle frissonna de plus belle à ces douces caresses et ferma les yeux. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de lui faire effectuer un petit demi-tour, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Ils n'étaient toujours qu'à demi conscients et ce fut certainement ce qui les encouragea à continuer. Le lendemain, ces instants resteraient dans leur mémoire comme un doux rêve éveillé.

Les mains du jeune brun flattèrent sa poitrine et dessinèrent le contour en dentelle de ses sous-vêtements. Elle soulignait avec son index les lignes de ses pectoraux et ne tarda pas à étendre son geste sur tout son torse musclé. Leurs regards se croisèrent ; celui de la rouquine était le reflet exact de son partenaire. Avant d'approfondir leur expérience, ils jetèrent simultanément un coup d'œil à Nick, allongé sur le canapé. Il semblait avoir été touché par Morphée dès l'instant où il s'y était étendu. Sa respiration était apparemment calme et il était face au dossier.

Avant même que la jolie rousse n'ait reporté son attention sur son partenaire, elle sentit ses mains à la fois rugueuses et douces descendre le long de son dos. Il l'attira à elle et sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement quand elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pencha légèrement la tête et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux l'attira dans un gouffre sans fin. A cet instant rien au monde ne lui avait jamais paru si attractif ni si excitant que la flamme qui y brûlait.

Allongé dans le canapé, le jeune homme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il avait cru entendre du bruit mais n'en était pas assez convaincu pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient sans doute en train de dormir…A vrai dire, il se sentait assez seul. Eux. Et puis lui.

Cependant il sentit un sourire l'effleurer quand la boule de poil qu'il avait entre les bras émit un doux miaulement. Bon d'accord, il pouvait être considéré comme de la compagnie. Mais eux étaient cinq et lui eh bien…en comptant le chat ça faisait deux. La télé était toujours allumée et diffusait un halo bleu dans la pièce. Il avait éteint le son quand l'heure des insomniaque était venue ; et avec elle toutes ces émissions plus rasoirs les unes que les autres. Décidé à rester pelotonné dans le canapé aussi longtemps que possible, il décida que l'heure minimum de la levée serait celle qui accompagnerait l'aube. Après tout, pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir la nuit, autant en profiter ! Et puis de toute façon, sa liste de choses à faire restait limitée. Continuer d'explorer la maison, appeler pour les résultats des analyses et essayer de joindre les électriciens. Un second miaulement le tira de sa rêverie.

-Ah non, tu vas pas avoir faim maintenant ! chuchota le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui fit des yeux suppliants et lécha sa main de sa langue rapeuse.

-C'est pas vrai, voilà que je me laisse faire par un chat…Ahlala mon ptit Greg, il va falloir te reprendre !

Cependant, contredisant ses paroles, il déplia les jambes et se mit en position assise. Il avait assez farfouillé dans la maison pour savoir que le chat avait des boîtes dans un placard et il y avait une bouteille de lait dans le frigo.

Une multitude de points noirs envahirent son champ de vision quand il se leva et il lâcha un grognement sourd quand son pied heurta la table basse. Il prit la direction de la cuisine et chercha à tâtons. Inutile de se rendre plus aveugle qu'il ne l'était avec la lumière crue de la pièce.

Une fois le chat nourri, il se recoucha en attrapant une couverture et fixa l'animal quelques instants. Celui-ci mangeait tranquillement et apporta au jeune homme un certain sentiment de tranquillité. Finalement, il était moins stressant que ses camarades…Et il s'endormit avec cette pensée qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire serein.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

okay,réveil difficile,on sort doucement du rêve...

merci beaucoup pour ttes vos reviews ca m'encourage !!merci à tous!

enjOy!

* * *

-Bacon ! cria Nick de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un mélange de grognement et de protestation. Warrick ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec une impression étrange. Les souvenirs flous d'une nuit pas comme les autres lui revenaient petit à petit. Ils étaient cependant assez clairs pour qu'il ne trouve pas déplacée la proximité de sa coéquipière. A vrai dire, c'était même plutôt agréable. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers et s'arrêta en plein dans son étirement de peur de la réveiller. Ses mains vinrent replacer quelques mèches de cheveux et effleurèrent au passage sa joue qui avait gardé une teinte rosée. Elle s'agita légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Contrairement à son homologue masculin, toutes les images lui revinrent en plusieurs flashs successifs et amenèrent un large sourire sur son visage. Elle leva la tête et retomba dans le gouffre émeraude qui l'avait accueillie la veille déjà. Les doigts du jeune homme allèrent s'enrouler autour d'une boucle blonde. Il regarda Nick, tout à sa cuisine et se permit de goûter une dernière fois les lèvres pulpeuses de la femme qu'il tenait dans les bras. Elle répondit ardemment à ce baiser avant de le laisser s'éloigner à regret. Leur soudaine complicité n'avait sans doute pas échappé à leur ami csi et ils ne voulaient pas de nouvelles rumeurs. Qu'elles soient justifiées ou non.

Catherine déplia les jambes, se libéra des bras Warrick et se leva difficilement. Celui-ci sentit un énorme vide à l'endroit où elle s'était pelotonnée toute la nuit. Elle était toujours en débardeur et s'empressa d'enfiler son pantalon qui traînait sur une chaise. Quelques verres demeuraient sur la table, lointains souvenirs d'une soirée qui resterait gravée dans tous les esprits.

La rouquine, après avoir récupéré la totalité de ses vêtements, s'approcha de Nick et huma avec délice l'odeur que dégageait la poêle.

-Alors chef, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

Il sourit en voyant sa mine encore quelque peu endormie et reporta son attention sur le petit-déjeuner.

-Œufs et bacon. Et des pancakes pour Sara, ajouta-t-il.

-Hmm…Je vois que tu as pris tes aises !

« Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul » faillit-il ajouter.

-Il faut bien qu'on mange, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire indulgent.

-Vous croyez qu'on doit attendre les deux gagnants ? reprit la csi en commençant à mettre la table.

-Bah, on verra ça tout à l'heure, c'est pas encore prêt…, répondit Nick.

-Bon, dans ce cas je vais aller me doucher rapidement.

Alliant les gestes à la parole, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain non sans un regard explicite pour son compagnon d'une nuit. _Une nuit seulement ? _

L'odeur d'un petit déjeuner plus qu'appétissant s'était répandue dans toute la maison. Mais la seule senteur qui faisait tourner la tête d'une certaine brunette était celle du corps qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il la faisait frissonner de plaisir chaque fois que l'effluve de sa peau parfumée atteignait son odorat en éveil. Elle voulait graver cette odeur dans sa mémoire, sur elle. Porter la trace de ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son cou, _partout_.

Elle se blottit davantage en pensant qu'il faudrait bientôt se lever. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de glisser deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Lui non plus ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas s'échapper ce rêve, pas si tôt. Alors il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de dire à contre cœur :

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt je crois.

-Oui, ça sent bon, répondit-elle simplement. Comme une enfant à qui on dit il est tard et qui ne veut pas voir l'heure de se coucher arriver. Mais pour une fois, c'était l'aube qu'elle redoutait.

Cette attitude enfantine amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Grissom. Il se redressa un peu, la forçant à en faire autant. Un coup d'œil sur les courbes de la jeune femme provoqua un tic qu'il avait pris récemment. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec une sensualité monstre et avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, celles de la jeune femme s'y mêlèrent. Comme un baiser d'adieu, tendre et passionné. Aucun d'eux ne voulait sortir de cette chambre, de cette étreinte. Pourtant elle s'éloigna légèrement en restant toutefois assez proche pour qu'il continue de lui caresser la joue.

-Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. Cependant elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. _Beaucoup_.

-Seule, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais la mine contrite de son supérieur la fit fondre une nouvelle fois et elle s'approcha pour lui caresser la joue à son tour. Elle dessina le contour des lèvres qui lui avaient ouvert la porte du paradis. Se penchant un peu plus, elle lui mordilla l'oreille avant d'y susurrer quelques mots.

-J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

Ses lèvres fines glissèrent vers sa bouche qui l'accueillit malgré une frustration certaine. Elle se dégagea et prit la direction de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre avant que l'étreinte ne s'amplifie davantage. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait que sombrer une nouvelle fois si elle ne rompait pas le contact avec ces yeux océans. _Ses_ yeux amoureux.

Il resta pantois quelques instants avant de s'asseoir complètement sur le lit. Il entendait l'eau couler et se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres -couler sur sa peau, douce et tiède- avant de se reprendre. Restait maintenant à savoir si l'aisance qui les avait envahit dans leurs gestes resterait dans leurs paroles.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau réveilla des sensations passées qui la firent frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante. Elle se reprit néanmoins au plus vite. Fermant les yeux et bercée par le ruissellement de l'eau, elle repensa à cette nuit. Une avalanche de question l'assaillit, mais pas à propos de ce qui s'était passé. A propos de ce qui se passerait _ensuite_. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Griss, d'un éloignement et d'une indifférence qui avait si souvent été de rigueur après chacun de leurs rapprochements, aussi légers qu'ils fussent. _Tout ça _ressemblait davantage à un rêve. Et l'alcool qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans le sang à ce moment-là ne faisait que renforcer cette désagréable impression. Ca sonnait comme une bêtise, des taquineries qui vont trop loin…une erreur.

Non pas qu'elle le regrettait ! Plutôt mourir plutôt qu'effacer ces instants de sa mémoire. Non, en fait, le problème, c'était _lui_.

C'était lui le supérieur, il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Mais cette nuit en faisait-elle partie ? Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé devant une telle situation. Douce-amère. Ca semblait pourtant si simple la veille, alors que sa seule préoccupation était de combler la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras…Et puis la lumière du jour avait effleuré ses pensées avant de totalement dévoiler ses questions. Lui, l'asocial notable handicapé des sentiments qui se retrouvait à accorder les regards les plus tendres qu'il lui eut jamais été donné d'offrir pour recevoir une caresse de Sara. Sara, sa protégée, sa petite csi. Sara à qui il avait toujours essayé d'accorder plus d'attention mais qui en demandait toujours plus. A juste titre, c'était si bon de tout lui donner, de l'entendre gémir son nom et vibrer sous ses caresses.

Mais maintenant il devait faire face aux autres, c'étaient _eux_ le problème.


	16. Chapter 16

petit début à part...merci pour les reviews!

enjOy!

* * *

Les personnes les plus différentes se ressemblent parfois beaucoup plus qu'elles ne l'imaginent.

Deux femmes. L'une extravertie, l'autre très sensible. Une qui a changé de voie, l'autre qui a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait faire. Une qui se laisse aller quelquefois, une autre qui se bride trop souvent. Une flamboyante de par son apparence, l'autre qui brûle de l'intérieur d'un amour interdit.

Deux femmes, Catherine et Sara.

Une même détermination et un combat pour en arriver là où elles en sont. Un caractère bien trempé et un humour fin. Enfin un don certain pour faire chavirer les cœurs. A coup de déhanchés et de regards appuyés, ces femmes qui pensent n'avoir rien en commun en ont fait craquer plus d'un.

Les deux femmes se tenaient devant un miroir embué, encore toutes ruisselantes. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, séparées par des cloisons, leurs pensées se lièrent comme jamais.

Catherine leva la main et dessina une lucarne sur la glace.

Sara quant à elle fixait son reflet trouble de ses yeux noisette. Elle aurait tellement voulu y voir plus clair. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que _ça._ Ralliant les gestes à la pensée, elle essuya le miroir qui lui renvoya une image nette.

La rouquine se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu que son cœur jette son dévolu sur un séduisant afro-américain des quelques années son cadet.

La brunette se demandait pourquoi le sien avait choisi un entomologiste de quelques années son aîné.

Et se tenant devant le miroir, le reflet de leur âme, elles faisaient toutes deux tournoyer ces lancinantes questions dans leurs esprits.

Catherine attrapa la serviette la plus proche et se sécha les cheveux. Elle remarqua au passage une égratignure sur son épaule droite. Un fin sillon rouge était tracé sur sa peau claire. Des images de cette nuit l'assaillirent et elle vit son reflet s'empourprer et lui renvoyer un sourire.

Sara se regardait toujours et se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire l'homme derrière la porte. Un bleu s'était formé sur son épaule, un bleu où l'on pouvait distinguer des formes. Des traces de doigts. Un sourire triste vint orner ses fines lèvres.

Elles gardaient toutes deux des séquelles de la nuit passée entre les bras de _leurs amants_. Seulement certaines de leurs blessures ne cicatriseraient pas aussi vite d'une griffure sur une épaule…Cette fois c'était leurs cœurs qui avaient chaviré, leurs cœurs qui étaient tombés dans un gouffre sans fin avant de totalement s'y abandonner. Cette fois c'était sur leurs joues que coulaient les larmes.

D'un même mouvement elles laissèrent tomber la serviette qui enserrait leur taille. Celles-ci tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mat. Une langueur étrange planait autour d'elles, concrétisée par les nuages de chaleur qui flottaient encore dans les salles de bains étroites. Une larme roula sur une joue, suivit une fossette et, soumise aux lois de la gravité, alla s'écraser sur le tapis en un cercle éclaté. Avant que d'autres ne suivent, deux mains vinrent, chacune sur une joue différente, essuyer les prochaines. Il était grand temps de se ressaisir. Mais pour cela elles avaient toutes les deux besoin d'une épaule. Une épaule compréhensive et féminine. D'un commun accord qu'elles ne savaient pas partagé, elles décidèrent d'aller demander conseil l'une à l'autre.

Grissom était toujours assis au bord du lit, tournant et retournant les mêmes questions dans son esprit aiguisé. Le reste de l'équipe avait-il entendu du bruit ? Etaient-ils venus écouter à la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait ? Ou n'avait-il rien remarqué ?

Le fait est que même sans élément suspect, il ne pouvait empêcher leur imagination d'élaborer les scénarios les plus improbables. Sous l'influence des quelques verres, c'était facile de laisser ses pensées divaguer et d'imaginer le pire…_ou le meilleur_.

Il ne se sentait néanmoins pas prêt à admettre son amour. Il avait déjà du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé cette nuit alors de là à reconnaître ses sentiments.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de sentiments. En avait-il ?

Oui.

Sinon son cœur ne s'accélérerait pas quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain. Sinon il ne chercherait pas à se rappeler l'odeur de la peau de Sara. Sinon il ne se serrait pas passé la langue sur les lèvres en pensant à elle. Enfin, il n'aurait pas ce sourire radieux s'il n'y avait pas ces sentiments. _Ses_ sentiments pour _elle_.

C'était nouveau et effrayant mais il était hors de question que cela le trouble davantage. Il se leva et alla s'habiller. L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler depuis longtemps maintenant mais elle était toujours dans la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre. Il les ramassa et les déposa sur le lit avant de s'y rasseoir.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'entrouvrit.

Catherine sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait retrouvé son entrain naturel et son air enjoué au grand plaisir de ses deux coéquipiers qui attendaient toujours dans le salon. Le petit déjeuné était définitivement prêt et il ne manquait plus que les champions de poker. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien encore faire.

-On va les réveiller ? demanda Nick.

-Bah, laisse-leur encore dix minutes, ils doivent s'être aperçu qu'on est réveillé maintenant.

-Okay mais venez vous mettre à table autrement ça va refroidir, dit-il.

Avant de s'y installer, chacun d'eux jeta un regard curieux vers le couloir. Vers la porte de la chambre plus précisément. Mais aucun d'eux ne formula la question qui s'imposa. Le coffre protégeait des regards, des secrets aussi.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Greg attendait l'équipe de jour de pied ferme, décidé à ne pas les laisser prendre les rennes. C'était toujours leur enquête, bien que ses trois coéquipiers n'avaient pas la possibilité de travailler. Enfin après tout, ils étaient déjà sur les lieux du crime… Le jeune homme avait reçu un coup de fil de Brass le matin même, pour l'informer des avancées de l'enquête. Le csi avait beaucoup apprécié cette sorte de solidarité. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se retrouver devant Ecklie et son équipe sans rien savoir de sa propre affaire.

Seulement quand ils débarquèrent, il apprit bien vite qu'ils avaient retrouvé les deux – car ils étaient bien deux – cambrioleurs. Une boule se forma dans son ventre dès que le mot « affaire classée » franchit les lèvres d'un des csi. Un cruel sentiment d'injustice et de remord le parcourut et le « merci » qu'articulèrent ses lèvres serrées fut à peine audible.

-Une seconde, reprit-il, vous avez seulement retrouvé les criminels mais, le crime lui-même… ?

-Comment ça ? questionna l'agent sur place.

-Le crime, comment ça s'est passé ? Les proprios avaient un plan d'action qu'ils n'ont pas suivit, et la maison est truffée de systèmes d'alarmes, on ne sait même pas comment sont sortis les voleurs…

-Oh, vous verrez ça lors de l'interrogatoire…

Sur ce le csi haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

Ce fut un Greg bouillonnant de frustration et de colère qui saisit son téléphone pour appeler une nouvelle fois l'agence de serrures. Ca commençait à bien faire !

Il ne vit pas le sourire sournois d'Ecklie alors qu'il raccrochait en insultant la boîte vocale des serruriers.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, tous retinrent inconsciemment leurs souffles. Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer, ce fut un Grissom frais et d'apparente bonne humeur qui arriva dans le salon avec un « Bonjour tout le monde » des plus enjoué. La jeune femme arriva quelques instants plus tard, tout aussi reposée et souriante.

Catherine plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son boss et se demanda un instant s'il avait dessoûlé. Ce petit sourire en coin lui allait vraiment bien mais paraissait tellement…inhabituel. Après tout, le rapprochement de son équipe lui faisait peut-être plaisir…

-Alors, bien dormi ? attaqua Warrick.

Le boss répondit le premier :

-Plutôt oui, et vous ?

-Le lit aurait sans doute été mieux mais j'étais bien installé…

Ce disant, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa coéquipière qui sourit. La nuit avait été agité pour tout le monde sauf…Nick. Qui prit d'ailleurs le relais en assaillant sa camarade de jeu d'une avalanche de questions :

-Et toi Sara ? Bien dormi ? Pas trop inconfortable le lit ? J'espère que Grissom ne t'as pas fait dormir par terre ?

Sur ce il se mit à rire de sa propre boutade qui fit gentiment sourire le concerné.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Sara, répondit le scientifique, je ne suis pas rustre à ce point !

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt Griss qui aurait eu du souci à se faire, plaisanta Warrick. On connaît bien Sara, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en la regardant.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire des plus mystérieux avant de répondre en haussant les épaules :

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas une tigresse non plus, on a très bien dormi…

Au mot ''tigresse'', Grissom ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. La jeune femme le remarqua et commença à rougir. Leur scénario bien rodé ne tarderait pas à se fissurer sous la pression de l'interrogatoire, ils devaient y mettre fin au plus vite. Ils s'étaient en effet préparés à ce genre de question, souhaitant absolument cacher une gêne qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Alors que Sara sortait de la salle de bain, ils avaient donc profité de leurs derniers moments de tranquillité pour tout mettre au point.

Il vit le bout de son nez apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne tarda pas à deviner sa longue silhouette. Elle était encore dégoulinante dans sa serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Une moue indignée envahit son visage, remplacée par un sourire radieux alors qu'elle voyait ses vêtements pliés sur le lit.

-Quelle andouille, j'ai oublié mes vêtements !

Elle s'approcha de lui, murmura un « merci » et attrapa ses sous-vêtements. La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortait à nouveau. Malgré la quantité incroyable de pensées qui les avaient assaillis l'un et l'autre, ils avaient gardé une intimité suffisante pour être à l'aise ensemble. Une nuit comme celle-ci ne s'effaçait pas, même avec les plus raisonnables des pensées…Ils avaient tous les deux conscience qu'une mise au point s'imposerait tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant chacun savourait leur complicité.

Dans quelques heures ils devraient oublier ça, se remettre au « strictement professionnel » habituel ; avec les autres du moins.

Grissom l'attira à lui alors qu'elle allait enfiler sa chemise et l'assit sur ses genoux. La peau douce de la jeune femme réagit instantanément sous les doigts de son amant qu'il promenait sur son ventre.

-Alors ? chuchota-t-il.

-Ah, c'est moi qui décide maintenant ?

-Je suis sérieux, dit-il mais tout dans son expression démentait ses propos. Il la dévorait des yeux, parcourant la moindre parcelle de son corps d'un regard amoureux. La jeune femme, consciente du trouble grandissant qui l'envahissait, décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter le petit jeu.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas leur dire, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux océans retrouvèrent son regard chocolat.

-Oui, j'y ai réfléchi pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain…C'est…hum…sans doute la meilleures des solutions pour l'instant.

Un court silence suivit, brisé par une voix plus défaillante qu'elle ne l'avait voulu

-Griss ? demanda la jeune femme.

Pressentant une question sensible et la gêne de sa partenaire, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et hocha la tête, signe qu'il écoutait.

-Tu …hum…Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas….

-Non, la coupa-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si je serrais obligé à cause de…de la situation présente.

Appuyant ses propos d'un tendre baiser, il la rassura jusqu'à ce que le léger tremblement qui la parcourait se calme.

-Bon, alors je suppose qu'on va devoir faire face à toutes les questions que les autres ne manqueront pas de poser.

-Sans doute. Je propose la nuit tranquille, passée à discuter et à dormir.

-C'est pas totalement faux en plus…ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Sur ce ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur quelques détails, connaissant les esprits de leurs coéquipiers.

Franchir le seuil de la chambre avait été bien plus difficile que prévu. Cela signifiait mettre fin à leur petit moment, à leur relation fugitive mais intense. Et se tenir à carreaux devant les autres jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de serrures bloquées soit enfin résolue…


	18. Chapter 18

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil, il passa délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre la porte. A l'abri des regards de leurs coéquipiers, il laissa sa bouche se promener une dernière fois sur elle et trouver ses lèvres. Elle répondit ardemment à ce baiser comme s'il était le dernier. Après quelques secondes, ils furent forcé de briser leur bulle protectrice et s'avancer vers les autres.

Voyant que leurs questions ne les déstabilisaient pas, les csi abandonnèrent et passèrent à table. Les sourires avaient retrouvé le chemin de leurs lèvres malgré les évènements troublants de la nuit. Ils n'avaient de plus toujours aucune nouvelle de Greg ni de la situation à l'extérieur.

-Et dire que ça ne fait même pas 24 heures qu'on est là-dedans, soupira Nick. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité…

-C'est vrai que le temps paraît plus long, approuva Catherine.

-Ca, c'est parce qu'on n'a rien à faire, expliqua Sara, non ?

A ces mots Grissom fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lui qui croyait que la jeune brunette était contente d'être avec lui…Enfin, il devait bien admettre que la situation devenait grotesque. Un csi dehors et cinq enfermés à l'intérieur d'une maison-coffre fort. Il y avait de quoi sourire si on ne faisait pas partie des cinq prisonniers. Etant le supérieur et donc celui dont on attendait les décisions, il prit la parole pour remettre son équipe sur le droit chemin.

-Oui, et c'est pourquoi il va falloir trouver de quoi s'occuper au plus vite. Je suggère que notre enfermement involontaire soit un prétexte à quelques révisions de bases.

Il avait éveillé l'attention de tous. Leurs âmes de csi qui n'avaient eu de quoi réfléchir depuis la veille se remirent en route et ce furent quatre paires d'yeux attentifs qui se posèrent sur Grissom.

-A savoir ? demanda l'aînée.

-Eh bien…Hm…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et s'aperçut que rien ne lui venait en tête.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il des idées ?

-La lutte ! s'exclama Nick.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Catherine avec inquiétude.

-Mais oui, il a raison ! renchérit Warrick. Au début de notre formation, on nous a apprit les premiers gestes de self-défense, vous vous souvenez ?

Les deux jeunes hommes virent à la mine déconfites de leurs coéquipières qu'elles se souvenaient parfaitement de ce stage. Sara ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-C'était il y a des années, vous pensez vraiment que c'est utile ?

Ce disant, elle se tourna vers Griss en évitant au maximum de fixer ses yeux. Elle sentait encore en elle l'étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à être rallumée. Le parfum de sa peau la suivait toujours et les images qui l'assaillaient de temps à autre étaient nettement en mesure de faire réapparaître une couleur pourpre sur ses joues. Elle le regarda donc sans le regarder, chose plutôt difficile même pour une csi rodée.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! Ce stage est tout à votre avantage et c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas renouvelé. Vous fréquentez des scènes de crimes sur lesquelles les criminels peuvent être encore présents. Or votre sécurité est la première chose à laquelle vous devez penser. Nick, Warrick, vous avez encore en mémoire les gestes appris lors de ce stage ?

-Bien sûr !

Warrick approuva également.

-Eh bien voilà le programme de la matinée fixé. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la porte voir s'il y a du nouveau.

-Quoi, vous ne faites pas l'entraînement avec nous ? s'étonna Sara en évitant avec difficultés le tutoiement.

Le boss parut pris au dépourvu. Il fallait qu'il trouve une justification. Il ne tenait absolument pas à devoir se battre avec deux jeunes hommes au plein de leur forme.

-Non, enfin….hum…je ne crois pas que ce soit utile…

La solidarité féminine fit naître une nouvelle connexion de pensée entre les deux femmes et Catherine appuya avec plaisir sa camarade.

-Mais enfin Gil, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez vous en passer, il vous sera aussi utile qu'à nous !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser boss, je suis bien d'accord avec les filles, renchérit Nick.

-Bon, eh bien puisque vous avez tous l'air d'accord…Je n'ai plus aucune excuse.

Sur ce et comme il avait commencé à se lever, il se rassit et leur offrit son plus beau sourire qui avait l'air de promettre une fameuse revanche.

-Cath, tu veux bien faire la vaisselle avec moi pendant que les gars réfléchissent au programme ?

La question avait plus l'air d'un ordre et il fut obéi par chacun. Les filles se levèrent et commencèrent à débarrasser pendant que les garçons rejoignaient le coin salon.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. A vrai dire la proposition n'effraya pas la rouquine qui souhaitait également parler avec Sara. Le fait que ce soit réciproque était d'autant plus encourageant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire n'était pas évident à avouer.

Chacune avait du mal à commencer. Elles étaient toutes deux devant l'évier, la brunette les bras plongés dans la mousse et Catherine avec le torchon, essuyant la vaisselle propre. Le courant qui avait toujours été plus qu'électrique entre elles semblait mieux passer depuis leur enfermement. Il était évident que tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient rapprochés mais là ça semblait différent. Elles le sentaient sans avoir eu nécessairement besoin de le préciser. Il se passe d'étranges choses parfois…

-Alors, on leur fait réviser quoi ?

En prononçant ces mots, Nick avait affiché un sourire qui aurait put être inquiétant s'il ne venait pas de lui. Mais ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour du sadisme n'était en fait qu'un amusement certain alors qu'il imaginait ses coéquipières en train de se battre.

-Hum…Je sais pas, le moniteur nous avait dit qu'il y avait trois catégories. La combat avec arme à feu, avec arme blanche et le combat rapproché.

-Combat rapproché ? intervint Grissom.

-Le corps à corps quoi, expliqua Warrick.

-Okay, alors vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

-Eh, c'est vous le patron !

-Bon, on n'a aucune arme à feu et je préfère ne pas utiliser d'armes blanches tant que ça ne serait pas nécessaire, on va donc revoir le combat rapproché.

Les deux jeunes semblèrent très enthousiasmés par cette décision. Et à vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas les seuls…


	19. Chapter 19

-Tu voulais parler de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda la rouquine d'un air encourageant.

L'invitation de Sara l'avait surprise à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir la jeune femme si souriante et engageante. Mais c'était des plus agréable et pour rien au monde elle ne briserait le minuscule lien qui commençait à se tisser entre elles. Les prises de becs ne se comptaient plus mais ça n'avait jamais réellement dégénéré. Seulement lors de son arrivée, Sara avait réveillé en elle un certain sentiment de jalousie qui s'était traduit par une rigueur stricte qu'elle n'appliquait à aucun autre membre de l'équipe. Et malgré cela, la brunette n'avait jamais flanché et avait montré une ardeur remarquable dans son travail. Le fait est qu'une présence féminine devenait, au fil du temps, quelque chose de plutôt rassurant ; surtout dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Les pensées de Cath sur sa jeune coéquipière furent interrompues par une voix timide.

-Hm…Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait…Ca te dérange si on parle un peu ?

-Non, pas de soucis.

-Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre étant donné nos relations plutôt…conflictuelles, mais il faut que tu me donnes ton avis à propos de quelque chose, lâcha Sara dans un souffle.

-Je t'écoute, mais je propose un endroit plus calme, ajouta Catherine en voyant Nick et Warrick chahuter sur le tapis sous l'œil distrait de Grissom.

La vaisselle étant finie, elles prirent la direction de la chambre. Sara dut réfréner une avalanche de souvenirs mais ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir sensiblement. La pénombre qui régnait encore dans la pièce cacha sa gêne et elles s'assirent toutes les deux côte-côte.

-C'est à propos de Grissom ? demanda Catherine.

Touché.

-C'est si visible ?

-Pas pour tous. Mais, je connais Gil, et mine de rien je te connais un peu aussi.

A ces mots, l'animosité restante entre les deux femmes disparut. Sara était soudain très reconnaissante à sa partenaire d'être si futée. Et Cath retrouvait dans cet échange un aspect plus qu'affectif, presque maternel.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va continuer ?

-A faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non. Hum…Je sais que Gil n'est pas très expressif mais je crois qu'il est très attaché à toi. Son attitude de ce matin en est d'ailleurs la preuve.

-Quelle attitude ?

-Quand vous êtes sortis ce matin. Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres n'était pas le sourire habituel qui veut dire « bonjour tout le monde », c'était un sourire qui voulait dire « je suis heureux ». Et je crois bien que tu y étais pour quelque chose.

Inconsciemment ce fameux sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la brunette. Elle le savait, mais elle avait un besoin insoutenable d'entendre ces mots, d'avoir une confirmation. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus librement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Le visage souriant qu'elle lui offrait valait tous les mercis du monde mais elle se pencha tout de même à son oreille. Elle lui chuchota ce mot qui, au fond, ne voulais pas dire grand-chose, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

La jolie rousse lui rendit son sourire sur lequel glissa une larme. Sara leva automatiquement la main pour l'essuyer et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à qui cupidon a lancé sa stupide flèche, hein ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

-C'est tellement puéril, soupira-t-elle.

-Parce que maintenant il y a un âge pour aimer ? demanda Sara en haussant les sourcils.

Devant le silence apparent de sa coéquipière, elle insista.

-Tu crois que je ne comprendrais pas ?

-Au contraire, tu es la mieux placée…

Alors la petite idée que Sara gardait au fond de sa tête se fraya insidieusement un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et celles-ci, avant qu'elle n'ait réfléchi davantage, prononcèrent un mot.

-Warrick ?

-On pourrait peut-être commencer à faire quelque chose de sérieux ? proposa le boss.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur le tapis dans un fouillis de bras et de jambes emmêlées. Les gestes de défense étaient plus complexes que dans leurs souvenirs…

Nick se releva et tendit la main à son partenaire. S'ils voulaient apprendre quelque chose aux filles, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à revoir tout ça…

Un léger hochement de tête confirma la pensée de Sara. Les éléments qui l'avaient mise sur la piste étaient légers ; pourtant ils avaient suffit à éveiller sa curiosité. Ainsi elle était devenue plus attentive aux échanges entre ses partenaires et avait remarqué des attitudes, des gestes qui ne trompaient pas.

Voilà qu'elle se trouvait plus de points communs avec Catherine qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.

La scène des deux femmes assises et partageant la même peine était à la fois touchante et étrange. Ces deux femmes qu'un regard pouvait fâcher, qu'une réplique pouvait vexer. Elles étaient là, silencieuses mais rassurantes l'une pour l'autre de par leur présence. Le visage de l'ennemi s'était tourné pour laisser apparaître une alliée. Le rapprochement s'était fait de la façon la plus insoupçonnée : c'était les tourments de l'amour qui, ayant effleuré ces esprits rationnels de sa flèche aliénée, leur avait communiqué le besoin de s'ouvrir l'une à l'autre.

Sara réfléchit à la situation non moins complexe de son aînée avant de donner un conseil qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'elle avait jamais représenté. Prudence, enfermement et rationalité.

-Fonce.

La rouquine la regarda intensément et, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, accorda son esprit avec la jeune brunette. Peut-être était-ce le fait que cette parole était plutôt inattendue de sa part, ou la confiance qu'elle avait appris à lui accorder. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix. Foncer.

Trois coups discrets retentirent dans le silence de leur réflexion. La voix de Nick se fit entendre.

-Les filles ? On vous attend.

-On arrive, répondit Sara.

Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, portées par cet élan de franchise et le soulagement de leurs confessions, elles s'étreignirent tendrement avant de quitter la pièce. Un sourire complice cella la promesse de garder la conversation privée.

Quand les cinq csi se retrouvèrent dans le salon, ils eurent tous conscience que quelque chose avait changé. Que ce soit leur attitude les uns envers les autres, les conversations plus libres ou les rapprochements, cet enfermement leur avait appris à se voir d'un œil différent. Ils étaient déjà une équipe soudée mais le lien n'était plus de la même nature.

Quelques secondes de flottement marquèrent cet imperceptible changement, secondes durant lesquelles les regards échangés en dirent bien plus que n'importe quel discours.

Implicites, entendus, appuyés, attendus, surprenants.


	20. Chapter 20

**n/a**: _voilà, dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews ...J'ai décidé de finir sinon je l'aurais jamais fait, on ouvre sur une Cath/Sara friendship_

**disclaimer**: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, d'ailleurs si c'était le cas, on voit ce que j'en ferais !!_

_Merci à tout le monde, enjOy!_

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il s'était soudain retrouvé sous Nick qui l'écrasait de toutes ses forces. Décidé à ne pas se laisser battre ainsi, il rassembla le reste de ses forces, ainsi que toute sa fierté, et le fit rouler sous lui. Là il était plus à l'aise, dominant.

-Grissom, vous m'étouffez, suffoqua le jeune homme.

-Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous n'allez pas tenter une dernière attaque. Il faut donc que je vous immobilise.

-Je vous promets, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Voir le jeune csi suppliant Grissom arracha un sourire involontaire à tout le monde. Mais tous cependant respirèrent plus librement quand celui-ci relâcha son étreinte. Curieux comme l'instinct de protection reste tapis au fond de chacun de nous.

-Bon, qui veut essayer le combat rapproché ? demanda Griss avec un demi sourire. Il savait déjà qui désigner d'office au cas où il n'y aurait aucun volontaire. Le fait est que sa musculature renforcée par sa récente reprise d'exercice en impressionnait plus d'un. Warrick n'avait pas réussi à l'immobiliser plus de deux minutes et son camarade venait d'échouer également.

Sara pensa une seconde à être volontaire. Elle n'avait pas une carrure d'athlète mais savait se défendre. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient un combat rapproché…Mais elle savait que ses coéquipiers devaient déjà se douter de quelque chose et ne tenait pas à confirmer leur pensée. Elle décida donc d'attendre en admirant ce corps qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir la nuit précédente.

-Pourquoi pas…, intervint Catherine.

Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement en surprendre plus d'un mais ce corps à corps avec Griss n'était pas dénué d'intérêt pour elle. Elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur sa nuit avec Sara. Et voir ainsi jusqu'où elle pourrait aller avec Warrick.

Cependant malgré son attachement certain pour le jeune brun, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la nouvelle silhouette de son ami. Depuis leur arrivée dans le coffre, il avait développé l'aspect humain de sa personnalité en laissant au placard sa blouse d'entomologiste rêveur.

Elle avait suffisamment parlé avec Sara pour savoir que celle-ci allait lui en vouloir pour ça. Plus ennemies mais pas encore amies. Leur situation était encore un peu complexe quoique moins problématique qu'elle ne l'avait été. Mais elle aussi avait envie de jouer un peu…

-Très bien, voyons ce qu'il vous reste de ce stage, avança Grissom.

Il ne croisa pas le regard se Sara, sachant très bien ce qu'il y verrait.

La rouquine s'avança et se mit en position en face de Griss, au milieu du salon. Ils avaient défini une zone de combat avec des oreillers et le tapis. Il prit rapidement le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur une Catherine haletante. L'image était plus qu'explicite et fit naître une certaine tension chez chacun des membres de l'équipe. Cath agrippa le tee-shirt de Griss et l'attira à elle. Il sentit son souffle sur sa joue et rougit malgré lui. L'effet qu'elle avait sur lui était très différent de ce qu'il pensait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela. A vrai dire ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches…physiquement parlant. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui provoquèrent un frisson qu'il sentit remonter le long de son échine. Ca ne se passait pas du tout comme il le voulait.

Sara soupira mais personne ne fit attention à cette marque d'exaspération évidente. Tous étaient trop occupé à contempler ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Grissom perdait pied et Catherine, malgré sa position soumise, le menait à la baguette.

Elle lui susurra deux mots supplémentaires avant de retourner la situation. Il était face contre terre, avec une Catherine triomphante qui souriait aux éclats.

Nick et Warrick étaient soufflé mais ne purent s'empêcher de l'applaudir. Sara quant à elle affichait un sourire pour le moins crispé et était prête à lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'il avait l'air k.o quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre.

S'il avait pensé voir ce qu'il vit, Greg aurait préféré ne rien voir du tout.

Catherine, la femme mature et respectée qu'il admirait énormément. Cette Catherine-ci était à califourchon sur son supérieur qu'il ne respectait pas moins.

Supérieur qui semblait grandement troublé.

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la rouquine ne réagisse. Elle se leva avec difficultés sans quitter un sourire tout aussi crispé que celui de sa coéquipière quelques instants auparavant. Nick et Warrick échangèrent un regard complice, fixèrent Greg et partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de leur jeune camarade.

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour. La situation était en effet plutôt anormale et devait l'être encore plus aux yeux du jeune.

-J'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte, fût tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Il avait en fait reçu un fax de la serrurerie avec toutes les instructions nécessaires à l'ouverture du coffre.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Nick.

Les cinq camarades sortirent avec soulagement de cette prison improvisée avant de retrouver l'air frais avec avidité. Greg les renseigna sur l'avancée de l'enquête et promit de ne jamais plus faire de bourde. Il était même prêt à se faire confisquer tous ses cds pour se racheter.

Mais Grissom, que cette rétention forcée avait néanmoins fait réfléchir, se contente de l'assigner deux semaines à la paperasse avant de faire un clin d'œil à Sara et d'ajouter :

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps libre je crois, pour récupérer un peu…

La brunette saisit le message et la pensée des deux prochaines semaines balaya presque le comportement que sa coéquipière avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Presque.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui demande sur le ton le plus naturel possible si elles pouvaient faire le chemin jusqu'au labo ensemble.

Catherine accepta avec appréhension. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à la moindre justification de son comportement, elle sentit la présence de la jeune brunette à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ? demanda Sara sur un ton mesuré.

-Hm…écoute, je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire..., répondit Catherine en essayant de rester vague.

-Moi si, et ça l'est.

Bon, si elle y tenait tant…Après tout, ses paroles avaient été déplacées, autant envers Sara qu'envers Griss alors maintenant elle devait bien répondre de ses actes.

-Je lui ai dis que…. Je lui ai dis qu'il avait dû être plus impressionnant dans votre corps-à-corps…parce que tu avais aimé.

Sara resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de murmurer un faible « pourquoi ? »

-Je voulais…hm…je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, mais je voulais vérifier…Tu comprends ? S'il tenait vraiment…

-A moi, finit la brunette dans un souffle.

Les paroles de son amie étaient en effet déplacées. Mais elle l'avait fait pour elle, pour Sara Sidle. Elle la regarda avec des yeux attendris avant de la serrer dans ses bras. La Catherine qui passait son temps à la mettre sur les nerfs allait vraiment lui manquer. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait gagné au change.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!! 


End file.
